Break her heart and she'll break your neck
by ElizabethMariah
Summary: Brianna is the sister of Brian O'Co... Spilner. She's reckless, stubborn and a true racer. No one hasn't had the chance to tame her spirit. Not until she meets with Dominic Toretto.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Fast and Furious. Obviously.**

**I am not following the plot of movies, so don't start complaining about that because I have warned you.**

**So this whole story is dedicated to Paul Walker and the man who was driving with him in the same car and died with him. Roger Rodas and Paul Walker will be missed and remembered.**

* * *

Jesse slammed the computer shut and groaned ''It's not going to work, Dom! We need new pieces and NOS.'' He earned every single pair of eyes on him. ''Look, the connection between NOS and engine is not right, it won't fit.. even if we make it fit.. it will blow up in the middle of the race.'' hw rubbed his forehead.

''Where the hell should we get that stiff in... four hours?'' Vince snapped and looked up from his car. His eyes fell on the new man with dirty blonde hair, who had a smirk on his lips. ''What are you smiling, Buster?'' he growled at the man.

''I know just the place where to get that stuff.'' he answered cooly, crossing his arms on his chest. ''The only trick is to convince her to give that stuff.. she ain't gonna give it so easily.'' he then ran his fingers through his hair.

''Her?'' the strongly built man stepped towards him, glancing at his sister for a moment. ''Who are you talking about, Brian?'' he raised his brow, looking at the new member of his team and family.

Brian had a wide and proud grin on his lips ''My sister. Brianna Olivia Spilner.. Dom, should I call her then? Or you let me go earlier so I could visit her?''

Vince chuckled under the hood of his car ''You have a sister? God, I feel sorry for her.'' He earned a slap at the back of his head from Dom's sister, who glared at him.

''I'm coming with you. Mia, put another plate on the table, I have the feeling that Brian's sister will be joining us.'' Dom rolled his eyes and nodded towards the doors of garage as they left, leaving the team behind.

* * *

Brianna was rolling herself under the car, where a small lamp was showing light at the spot, what needed to be fixed. She had her blonde curls in a messy bun, so they wouldn't distract her from fixing the leaking hole, which was turning dangerous. A wrench was resting on her flat stomach and a screwdriver was in her hand, but she threw it away soon enough to use the wrench.

''Pair of sexy legs from under the american muscle car. Every mans dream..'' a deep voice made her stop as she raised her brows to herself. She ignored the stranger and fixed the hole quickly, before someone pulled her out.

Her grey eyes locked into familiar ones. ''You have to be kidding me!'' she suddenly squealed as she jumped up, into the arms of her brother. ''What the hell are you doing in here, Brian?'' she then pulled away after a long and bone crashing hug.

''We're in need for some parts..'' Brian pointed to his friend and himself. ''We need them like.. now.'' he then crossed his arms on his chest.

''Brian!'' she snapped and turned to the rag to wipe her hands clean. ''Every fucking time you come here you need something.. you know those things don't grow on damn trees.'' her voice almost cracked, but she managed to hold it still as she turned to the small fridge to get something to drink. Her eyes fell on the car outside and she raised her brows. ''Yours?'' she then turned to Dom and offered him a bottle of Corona.

''Dman sure she is..'' he smiled and nodded at the direction fo the car, which she was fixing. ''You're into american muscles, I see..'' he spoke in a deep voice, taking the bottle. Brianna opened hers with a nod as she walked over to her computers. ''Look, like I understand, you don't get on with your brother.. but I really do need those..'' the man stepped closer and handed her a list.

Her eyes fell on the list and she looked through the files in her computer. ''You know how much I had to race for this amount of NOS?'' she pulled the paper into her hands. ''If I give you this stuff.. you have to take me on a dinner.'' she then smirked and folded the paper together, pushing it into her pocket.

''Deal!'' Dom replied while Brian almost screamed out loud ''What?''

''A girl needs to eat, you dumbass.'' she smiled at her brother and motioned with her hand for them to follow her. She held her bottle of Corona as they stepped into the garage next to her little house. After turning on the lights, she revealed a bunch of devices, pieces of cars, NOS.. everything a car mechanic could think of. ''Get your things..'' she waved her hand at the direction of the stuff with a yawn.

Before she left, she felt a strong hands fingers closing around her wrist ''We're grilling today..''

Her lips curled into a smile ''I'll think about it, leave your address just in case..''

She then left from the garage, leaving Dom to look after her. ''She's something else..'' he smirked to his friend as they searched for their things. ''Where the hell does she get this shit anyway?''

''Don't know.. My guess is races, but I suspect some sort of business. You can't never tell what she's doing or what she has on her mind.'' the man shrugged his shoulders. ''Hey Dom..'' he stopped him as he was heading to the car with NOS. ''She's my sister..'' he warned, knowing that he got his point.

''Don't worry, I wouldn't break her heart..''

''No.. Break her heart and she'll break your neck.'' Brian smiled proudly, knowing his sister too well.


	2. Chapter 2

**So another chapter ready.**

**The fact that I have 242 reads, 21 have added this story to Favorites and 23 are Following.**

**To angel897: Thank you! I hope that you'll like this chapter too then.**

**To Yukira-Kuchiki: Thank you! I like the idea of Brian's sister too. I have like.. dozen other ideas like that. And yes, may Paul rest in peace. If it would be in my power.. no one would ever forget him.**

**To Mellie Boo: Well, I hope that the update was soon enough.. and thank you! :D**

**To caleb's babe: Thank you so much. I really do hope that you'll like this chapter and the chapters after that.**

* * *

The team sat at the garden as they heard a purring of a car. Brian already smirked ''Only one car does that sound.'' Everybody looked at him confused, but when a young woman stepped into the garden, they were interested in her.

She was wearing a pair of jean shorts, soft blue top and silver gladiators. Her hair was pulled up into a messy pony tail and she was wearing the minimal make up. Her left hand was holding a bag with something unknown, but the other one was holding an open white box, with cupcakes.

''I made them chocolate to annoy Brian because he doesn't like chocolate cupcakes.'' she smirked as she walked closer, winking at her brother who groaned.

Vince chuckled in amusement ''I like her already. I'm Vince.'' The last part was spoken as he rose from his seat, reaching his hand out. She smiled in an apology, showing her hands. The man rushed to help her, making all of them to look at him surprised. He didn't help women when they weren't Mia.

The woman switched the bag in her hand as the box was placed on the table. Her right hand was out for him to shake ''Brianna Olivia Spilner. Sadly the sister of this dumbass.'' Her head nodded towards the light-haired man who rolled his eyes.

''Having you as a sister isn't really the dream of men.'' he shot back at she slapped the back of his head as she walked over to Mia.

Brianna reached her hand out ''I'm Brianna, nice to meet you.. I assume that you're the one who my brother always talks about.'' She could hear how Brian almost choked on his beer. The woman smiled and shook her hand.

''Mia Toretto! This is Leon, Jesse and Letty. My brother is somewhere in the house..'' she smiled as she released her hand.

''I.. could go at bring him out. I could even drag him out if it's necessary.''

The people around the table chuckled slightly as she walked into the house, walking at the direction of the kitchen. At least she assumed that it was the right direction. And just like always.. she was right. ''You know.. You really didn't seem the cooking type of man to me.'' she smiled and leaned against the door frame.

The man turned around in surprise, but a grin appeared on his lips as he saw her. ''And what type of man you thought I am?'' he crossed his arms on his chest.

''A leader.'' she stepped closer. ''I-am-talking-so-shut-the-fuck-up man.'' a smirk played on her lips as he raised his brows. ''A family man.'' she then leaned against the small table, looking up to him. ''A man of honour and a code.'' she pulled herself to sit on the table and crossed her ankles.

''Is that so?'' he raised his brows and stepped closer.

''Yup. Oh.. I brought beer.'' she smirked and handed him the bag with glass bottles of Corona.

He took the bag with a smirk ''You really know how to win a man's heart. We should probably go out before Brian gets here and kills me.'' He held his hand out for her to take. She took his hand and jumped off the table, holding his hand longer than she needed. When she finally managed to let go, they were soon out of the house, Dom holding a huge bowl with salat.

He placed it on the table, with the beers, which made the men cheer for Brianna. Before they could actually sit down, she jumped a bit when she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. With a slight groan, her fingers pulled out the device and she frowned when she saw the callers ID.

''Somebody better be dying!'' she hissed into the phone when she answered the call.

_''Yeah, we all are going to die..'' _a voice snapped and she froze on her way to the table. _''We're in some deep shit, Brianna.'' _the voice spoke again.

''What did you do this time? Piss of Tran again? Or was it Braga? What's wrong with you? Why can't we have one month without almost getting killed?'' she slapped her forehead. Earning the gazes on herself.

_''Why the hell do you think that it was our fault?'' _another voice snapped and she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

She fell on the chair and rested her elbow against her knee and her head against her hand ''Look, boys.. I am tired of this shit. I want to leave the life behind and you four just have to bring the hold shit out.. how long can we run? How long can we hide? We already lost Marquell.. I can't.. I just.. I don't know what I would do if I would lose you too..''

_''You won't lose us, remember. We're a family.''_ another voice spoke and she smiled to herself, looking up at the worried face of her brother.

''A family..'' she smiled and rose, taking her keys from her pocket. ''I'll be there in fifteen minutes.'' she then spoke and ended the call, smiling at the team in an apology. ''I'm sorry.. there's something I have to do before my boys get themselves killed.'' her lips curled up into a smile before she rushed out of the garden.

They all sat in silence until the purring of the car's engine was gone. ''Brian, care to explain?'' Mia looked at the man.

''To be honest.. I don't know even the half of the shit that she's doing.'' he replied, worried about his brother. ''We lost our bond few years ago.. we barely speak like normal persons..''

* * *

Brianna killed her car's engine and sighed as she let her head to hit the steering wheel. She could feel how she was losing the blood from the wound on her left side even if she was pressing the cloth against it with all the strength she had left in her body.

With her free hand, she took her keys and opened the door to step out. It took all the willpower in her to stay on her feet as she closed the door and walked into her house. She didn't even notice that the door wasn't locked anymore like it was when she left.

When her feet took her to the living room, she dropped herself on the couch and closed her eyes. ''You should hae been home at eleven.'' a slightly amused voice made her jump a bit, but not much because her body was hurting. The lights were on and her eyes open. ''What happened?'' a small growl made her smirk weakly.

''Why are you here, Dom?'' she questioned and turned her head enough to see that man. ''You don't even know me, so why are you here?'' her voice was weak and he could barely hear her.

He sat next to her and lifted her top, removing her hand. ''You stormed out like you were under attack. Brian was worried about you, but I needed him to race tonight because he owes me a ten second car.. so I offered myself to wait for you, because I'm not needed today. Where's the first aid kit?'' he tried to see how deep the wound was, but there was too much blood to tell.

''I needed to help my team.. my family.'' she breathed out heavily as the man pressed on the wound. ''The kit is somewhere in that damn cupboard.'' her finger pointed at the piece of furniture at the corner of the room. Before she knew it, he had taken the kit and pushed her to lie down on the couch, lifting her top enough to show her wound. ''At least.. they're safe now.'' she smiled to herself and closed her eyes with a sleepy yawn.

The man cleaned the wound, a bit shocked to see her staying still, not flinching in pain. ''Why haven't I heard about you before?'' he questioned, taking the tweezers from the kit.

''Because me and my team are working out of the L.A..'' she smirked and held back the scream of pain as he started tu pull out the bullet. ''We.. barely... e...even race at...this.. city.'' she pressed through her teeth and looked up into her ceiling, which had five bullet holes.

The bullet was out sooner than she thought and she smiled. ''If you're kind enough to reply, then what are you doing.. for living?'' he asked in a mocking politeness and through her lips came a light giggle, before she winced in pain as he started to stitch the wound together.

''I have my business here and there. Out of the city, out of the country. Parts of the cars, cars, NOS, information and sometimes even guns.'' she explained and winced in pain as the needle pierced through her skin. He looked at her in surprise, but didn't say anything. ''Yeah, I get that look a lot. My brother is a racer, been in jail only for two years.. and his sister has her hands full of crime..'' she chuckled slightly as he finished and placed a patch on the stitched wound.

He sat on the floor and looked at her as she turned her head. ''I can't believe that Brian let's you to do those kind of things. I would never let Mia to risk with such things.'' he rose in a angry way.

''Look, Dom. What relationship I have with my brother, doesn't concern you. I really don't miss him.. to be honest. Because I have four other over protective brothers.'' She pushed herself to sit. ''I don't need Brian, but I do care enough to help him.'' she added and rose to her feet.

''A brother shouldn't abandon his sister.''

''He didn't abandoned me. I choosed to leave him behind. I choosed this life to myself when I met with my boys and..'' her voice wasn't strong, but still showed some power. When his brows were rising, she looked away and sighed ''It doesn't matter who I met.. what matters is that you don't have to blame my dumbass brother, because I left..''

He chuckled slightly ''You really are something different.''

''I'll take that as a compliment..'' she smirked and yawned, her eyes fell on him and widened when she realized that he was actually covered with her blood. ''Oh, I am sorry for making you bloody. Uh.. you can use my shower, it's upstairs and I should have something for you to wear. My boys leave their clothes here all the time and one of them is just like you..'' she squeaked a bit and blushed.

He looked down at his ruined white shirt and shrugged ''I'm not really into the scent of women on me when it's not after few rounds of sex.''

''Men!'' she snorted and turned to pick up the kit. ''I have mens stuff too.. somewhere in the bathroom. Some idiots just have to leave their things here.'' her lips formed a smile as she looked over her right shoulder.

''Thank you!'' he smirked and turned to the pointed direction.

''Dom..'' she made him stop. ''I owe you one.'' her eyes twinkled as she cleaned her surroundings, leaving him to go to the bathroom with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh My God!**

**961 people have read or at least clicked on this story, 40 added to favorites and 43 are following. **

**Thank you so much! Really.. That means so much to me.**

**And please, don't be afraid to review this story... **

**To caleb's babe: Thank you for your review. I try to make this chapter interesting or at least surprise you in some way. **

**To Emilee: Thank you so much. And I try to write following chapters fast.**

**This story is going to be Dom/OC. So please, tell me.. how soon you would like to see him together with Brianna?**

* * *

Briana stepped out of her bedroom, wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a black top. Her hair was pulled up into a bun, and face was without any trace of make up. She knew that she should have been in bed, resting, but she was stubborn as hell and din't really listen to people when they told her what to do.

Even when Dom didn't really tell her what to do, she was sure as hell that he was going to order her to rest. But her attitude got the best of her and she went to change her clothes and look for a shirt that could fit him. With a black t-shirt in her hand, her leeks walked to the kitchen.

''Shouldn't you be resting?'' she heard a deep voice and nearly dropped the two bottles of Corona. After placing them on the table, she looked up to answer, but her breath got stuck in her throat as she saw him.

Her eyes went wide as they took in the way his jeans were resting on his hips, his muscles on his chest were perfectly carved and he leaned casually against the door frame. His eyes were looking at her, looking for any signs of pain, but there was none. She wasn't in pain, or managed to hide it.

She only shrugged her shoulders and opened both bottles, walking over to him. Her hand was reached out for him to take the bottle and her eyes were locked in his, or she would have drooled on the floor. ''So how did it happen' that my brother works for you?'' she asked when he finally took the bottle.

''He raced. Against me. With his car.'' he answered as she sat on the table and took the bottle to sip the beer.

A loud chuckle came from her ''Stupid!'' His brows were raised as he took a big sip from the beer. ''I have seen him racing. He's usually Granny shiftin' not double clutchin' like he should.'' she grinned and took another sip from her drink.

''That's what I said to him. He was lucky that undred shot of NOS didn't blow the welds on the intake!'' he chuckled and she groaned, looking into the ceiling. ''What?''

''He has a heavy foot. I'm surprised that he's still alive.'' Brianna rolled her eyes and placed the bottle on the table, taking the shirt. ''Here.. leave it or eat it later.. don't care.'' she threw it to him and chuckled as he almost dropped it because of the surprise moment.

''So you race..'' he raised his brow and threw the shirt over his shoulder, not bothering to put it on.

''Yeah, from time to time if I have to. There is too much to do and so little time to race. You know, keeping an eye on business. My boys..'' her lips twitched up into a sad-looking smile.

He walked over to the table and dragged a chair out, sitting on it. He motioned with his bottle towards her ''Your boys? Who are they?'' He saw the most gorgeous smile. The corners of her lips were gracefully moving up, her eyes sparkling and her face had this happy glow.

''A family. That's what they are. My brothers. My team mates. My bodyguards.'' she chuckled the last part. ''No matter how damn good I am at racing, drifting, I still do not know how to fight without getting myself killed.'' she explained the last part and took a sip from her beer.

Her ankles were crossed and she moved her legs forward and back ''Jack, is always the funny one, ya know.. the one who makes everybody laugh at all the time, but when it's time to be serious.. is the most serious one, a true gamer. Drake is the quiet one, always sitting behind the computers or fixing something. He's a really good listener. Marcus.. he's kind of like you, only more touchy-feely type. Nick.. oh, Nick is Nick. There are no words to describe that stupid ass of loved brother.''

Dom chuckled as he listened to her. ''Where are they now?'' he asked before h took a sip, seeing how her mood dropped.

''Somewhere safe.'' she sighed and took the biggest sip of the day. ''Look, Dom. My life isn't all sunshine, pink butterflies and some damn flowers. I have enemies and one of them is too close to let my brothers stay here in this city.'' she ran her fingers over the edge of the bottle.

''I understand the feeling.'' he smirked and leaned against the chair. ''So tell me.. what kind of woman are you. You had me figured out, I would like to know something else about you.. You figured me out so easily.'' he changed the subject and she was grateful for that.

''It's a gift, running in the family. I would bet on hundred grand that my brother had you figured out when he first met you.'' she chuckled and brought the bottle to her lips. ''You still owe me a date!'' she then reminded the little fact to him.

He was ready to reply, but the sound of phone ringing made him stop. Brianna raised her brows as she jumped down from the table, flinching in small pain that ran over her body. Taking slower steps, she walked to the living room, looking for her phone.

Dom stood up and finished with his beer, pulling on the shirt. He walked into the room, where he noticed a bit angry and frustrated. She rubbed her temples as she looked down at the phone. The conversation was short, about minute or two, but that was enough to make her upset.

''What's wrong?''

''Nothing.. just some important deal is about to be broken when I don't manage to get the money on time.'' she shrugged and ran her hand over her face. ''Where the hell I'm supposed to find fife hundred thousand in three days. I'm running low now because of the last shipment.'' she groaned and fell on the armchair to sit.

He crossed his arms on his chest ''How much do you need?''

Her brows were raised as she looked up and pulled her laptop from the coffee table on to her lap. She opened it and ran her eyes over some files. ''About twenty thousand. I already have four hundred and some idiots owe me eighty so.. Twenty. Yeah.. I'll be broke for some time. Guess I have to take my baby out for races.'' she sighed and placed the computer down, closing her eyes.

''Tomorrow, at eleven. I think that you know the racing scene. You race for me, I'll give you the money.'' he pushed himself off of the door frame. Her eyes snapped open and on him, looking for any signs of lying.

Brianna stood up and walked over to him ''Why?''

''Because you're Brian's sister and that means that you're family.'' he nodded and she smiled slightly, running her tongue over her lips.

''Deal!'' she offered her hand for him to shake.

''Deal!'' he agreed and grabbed her hand into a strong, but gentle grip.

* * *

Brianna stopped her car in front of the Torreto's store/café and stepped out. She ran her fingers through her curls, fixing her white tank top and black jean shorts. She walked into the café area and ast down at the bar. When Mia turned around, her face had a surprised look and then happy one. ''What can I get for ya?'' she asked and beamed brightly at her.

''I heard from my brother that the tuna is crappy.'' she smirked and they both laughed. ''I'll just take a cup of coffee.'' the blonde one finally spoke and leaned against the counter with her elbows.

The woman smiled at her and started making the coffee, glancing at the customer. ''So I heard you made a deal with my brother..'' she finally placed the cup in front of her. ''Two deals, actually..'' her lips curled into a smirk.

''Yeah.'' Brianna chuckled. ''Any ideas what I should wear on the date?'' her brow was raised.

''My brother likes women who he can't have, because he's used to have every woman on their knees.. so I give you my permission to tease him.''

The blonde haired woman leaned closer ''Brian likes when the girls are sweet and innocent, but yet beat the shit out of him.'' Mia's eyes grew wide and Brianna laughed as she pulled away. ''No worries. I aint telling him.'' she then took a sip from her coffee, hearing roars of the cars. ''Let me guess.. Dom is the biggest show off.'' she placed the cup on the counter.

''You should see him at the races.'' the woman replied and looked over to the entrance. ''Hey guys!''

''Yo, Brianna!''

The woman turned her head enough to see Jesse. ''Can I please look under your cars hood?'' he begged and she raised her brows even more.

Brian patted the young man on his shoulder ''No, man. Just don't even bother. She aint letting any one to touch her car or ride with it.''

''Yes, because the last time I let some one to do it.. he nearly crashed it.'' came the womans reply and he raised his hand in defeat. ''It's freaking 1969 Ford Mustang. All damn parts original.'' she pointed her finger at her brother.

''Seriously?'' Leon sat next to her. ''How did you manage that?''

''I'm a woman.'' she smirked as she stood up, making all the men look confused and all the women to chuckle.

Letty gave her a friendly slap on the shoulder ''Good one, girl. Good one.'' They both chuckled and looked at Leon who still tried to figure out what she meant. ''Oh come on.. you must have something more to your brains than your small dick.'' she grinned and three women laughed, two of them stepping closer to the counter to hit their hands together in the air.

''Girl power!''

''I told you, guys, that it is a bad idea to let those three together.'' Brian groaned and smirked as he saw his sister getting along with the other two. ''Especially my sister..'' he added in a matter-of-factly way.

''Brian, you just made the biggest mistake of your life.'' a deep voice of Dom came from the entrance as he stepped inside. ''They ain't gonna forgive you that.'' he chuckled and patted his shoulder, stepping closer to Brianna. With a smirk, he leaned closer to her to whisper into her ear ''You owe me one for not telling our brother about last night..''

She smirked ''How about I make you some dinner.. you choose the day.''

''It's a date.'' he chuckled and pulled away, to go and grab himself a beer. ''Oh, Olivia, be ready at five tonight. Dress casually... you're going to race after our date.''


	4. Chapter 4

**To Xmidniteangel15X: Thank you so much and I am truly happy to know that I have a new reader. **

**To sharhy: Thank you! I hope that you'll like this chapter.**

**To Vixen fox: Thank you so much. You have made me so happy with your review. I hope that you'll continue to read the story and like it.**

**To dean's chick84: Well I hope that this chapter is up soon enough for you.**

**To erica: Thank you! I hope to write chapter quickly. **

**To hottieanimegurl: Well the new chapter is up..**

**To Tayla: Well the story of Brian and Brianna will come out soon. But I'm happy that you still like her and this story. I will start writing the story after the movie from this chapter. So I hope that you'll still like her and the story. And I hope that you aren't mad at me for moving so fast.  
**

**_TO EVERYBODY ELSE WHO ARE READING:_ So I started making this story after movies and it starts with the first one, of course.. But there is a time jump and it starts somewhere on the line where Mia and Brian have a date so Dom and Brianna have a date too.. sorry if there isn't much from the movie. I just really wanted to have something between Brianna and Dom.. and I also wanted to reveal something about Brian and his sister.. So I hope that you guys and girls aren't mad at me. And I know that they are stealing from the trucks when Brian is on a date, but hey.. I promise that Dom manages to get on the damn 'job'. :D So the story might be confusing right now.. but I try to make it normal as soon as possible. I just woke up and it klicked inside of me to write this way. And again, I am so sorry for this. I hope that you don't hate me or this story.**

* * *

**_Couple of weeks later_**

Brianna stood in the middle of her mirror. Her hands were placed on her hips. She tilted her head to the side and suddenly pulled off the shirt she was wearing. The ripped white jeans which were resting teasingly low on her hips, were pleasing, just like the gladiators she was wearing.

But like every time, there had to be something that she didn't like, and this time was the shirt. She loved the way how her hair was in a pony tail at the left side. She liked the way how the black liner made her eyes to pop out and how the red lipstick gave her mouth a teasing look. She was also pleased with the way of silver eyeshadow, which was applied in a smokey way. Just to say shortly, she was pleased with everything except with the shirt.

Looking through all her clothes, she finally took out the _forbidden _box. Biting her lip, she opened it and looked inside, taking out a white corset top with long sleeves, which were meant to be rolled up. After putting the shirt on, she turned around slowly, being pleased with her reflection.

The shirt showed her cleavage, but not enough to make her to look like a slut. It showed enough to tease any man who was looking at her. Although she was pleased with her looks, she could feel how something was missing.

Shrugging it off, she grabbed her keys and ran to the door, where she heard a loud banging. With one pull, the door was open and she looked up into the eyes of Dom, who was grinning down at her as he was shocked.

Brianna giggled and placed her hand on his chest like she was going to rise on her tippy toes and kiss him, but she did something else. She pushed him out of the door way so she could get out. ''Shall we go?'' she asked in an innocent way and locked the door, turning towards her car.

''You talked with Mia.. again.'' he pointed out and she grinned in a mysterious way, walking over to her car. ''Follow me..'' he pointed to his car before he got in, but before he closed the door, he could hear her teasing laugh.

* * *

They stopped their cars in front of a small house, where the lights were on and latin music came out. Brianna stepped out of her car, looking a bit uncomfortable. ''What? You're too good for an old latin party?'' Dom raised his brows as he closed the door of his car.

''No, I'm not. Firstly.. I haven't been on one of those parties. And secondly.. I kind of feel undressed.'' she shook her head and slammed the door shut. Dom laughed at her as he walked over to the woman, slowly pulling her sleeves down and letting her hair to fall freely on her shoulders and frame her face.

He then pulled off his jacket and handed it to her ''I thought that you should see the true party at least once in your life.'' His smirk grew wide when he saw her blush as she pulled his jacket on. In a gentle way, he pushed some hair out of her face and lifted her head so she would look into her eye. ''You're the first woman who I'm going to take in there.'' a small and true smile played on his lips before he pulled away. ''This family took me and my sister in when our father was killed.'' he mentioned when they started walking towards the house.

Brianna looked up to him, feeling something in her stomach that twisted. She felt bad about lying to him, even if it was to help her brother. Dom was different from the other men she had been on dates. He was nice and caring, yet so teasing, flirting and i-am-a-badass-so-don't-mess-with-me. She loved it and from time to time, when they were in a garage or at the caffè, she found herself wondering what would it feel like to be his. His girlfriend.

She often found herself thinking about his lips or his hands on her body. The way he would just hug her and never let her go. And she found her heart beating faster when he touched her even if it was for a second and by accident. Sometimes she couldn't sleep because she was thinking about him or she couldn't eat because he wasn't there.

''Dominic Toretto!'' a cheerful voice brought her back from her small bubble and she saw a latino woman stepping to greet the man with a family hug. ''It has been too long since you came to our parties.. and oh.. you finally brought a woman with you.. what a beautiful young woman.'' she talked as fas t as she could.

Suddenly Brianna felt like she was meeting with her new boyfriends parents for the first time. Which was funny for her, because Dom wasn't her boyfriend and the woman wasn't his mother.

She smiled at her widely and offered her hand ''Brianna Olivia Spilner. It's an honour to meet with you.'' She thought that the woman would be shaking her hand, but she pulled her into a tight hug, which mad her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

''Oh, what a nice young woman you have, Dominic. Not like hose tramps..'' the woman spoke again when she pulled away, making Brianna almost laugh at the embarrassed face of Dom. ''I am Esperanza Estella Juanita Carmen Cortez.'' the woman spoke again and she almost lost the track of her names because of the speed she was talking. ''Oh, my.. That won't do at all.. come on, dear. You must change.'' Esperanza pulled her towards the stairs.

The blonde woman looked towards Dom who shrugged ''Sorry. Once you're in you can't get out. And she's scary.'' She felt like she was going to show a middle finger, but somehow held herself back, not wanting to look like an ungrateful child. The older woman dragged her to a bedroom and started looking through a wardrobe, until she pulled out a dress.

''That should do! And lose that make up... I know that Dominic loves to be teased, but you girl should show your natural beauty..'' Esperanza pushed the dress into her hands and then the younger woman into the bathroom.

Too scared to argue, Brianna washed her face for ten minutes until there was no trace of a make up. She then changed into the dress, which surprised her.

The dress was reaching to the floor and actually matched with her gladiators, because it was white. It had some red and yellow lace at the bottom and the edge of her cleavage, which was teasing, but not slutty. Th skirt of the dress had about eight layers, which gave it a little buff, but not too much.

She fixed her hair over her left shoulder as she stepped out. Esperanza turned around and gasped ''Oh my girl. You're so beautiful.''

''Thank you so much..'' Brianna laughed and took the chance to hug the woman. ''I mean... you just met me twenty minutes ago and you're giving me this beautiful dress...'' she then pulled away and twirled around.

''Well you are the first woman Dominic brought here so you're his family.. and his family is my family and a family sticks together.'' the woman cheered when they walked out of the room and down the stairs. Brianna didn't forget to grab Doms jacket and when they stepped into the garden and she got over her admiring bubble, she walked over to the man who had his back on her as he was talking to some of his friends.

With a small and quite shy smile, she noticed how the men were staring at her and soon Dom turned around, confused. But when his eyes fell on her, his mouth fell open. ''Olivia..'' she breathed out and then smiled at her as she gave his jacket back. ''You look beautiful.'' he grinned down at her before he pulled the jacket on.

''Sorry Dominc, too slow..'' one of the men laughed as he pulled her to the dancing are when a new music started to play. Brianna looked scared at first, but soon laughed and danced with different people. Until she was captured into a strong pair of hands and pressed against a muscled chest. Her cheeks flushed bright shade of pink as she looked up into the eyes of Dom.

The music got slow and he smirked as she raised her brows ''Let me guess... you arranged that.'' He nodded and pulled her closer. ''You know.. this is the best date I have ever had.'' she giggled as he twirled her away from him, still holding her hand and the pulled her back.

''Glad you like it..'' he smiled and avoided another couple dancing. ''Tell me about you and Brian. I know about your team, yourself bot not the relationship with your brother.''

''Well.. me and Brian were close as children but we grew apart. We started going into different directions. He wanted to have a.. life.. something steady.. but I was too wild and too stubborn so I went into the world at the age of fifteen. Stupid decision. But thanks to that, I met with my team. We started business when I was about seventeen.. and around that me and Brian met again. We didn't speak for two years until he found me on one of the races I went..'' she shrugged, trying to tell everything as a truth, but still not revealing her brothers true identity.

He looked down at her, deep into her eyes.

Suddenly the crowd started cheering ''_Besarla_!''

Brianna's blushing didn't have an end. ''I guess they insist a kiss..'' the man smirked down at her as she looked up. Her cheeks were now the brightest shade of red and she bit her lower lip. He took her chin between his fingers and lowered his head, but before he could do anything, the woman was on her tippy toes and pressed her lips against his.

The kiss was quite short, but still managed to make the womans knees go weak so he had to hold her waist to support her. He smirked against her lips as he noticed the effect he had on her. Cursing his phone, he smiled at her as he pulled it out of his pocket, turning to leave. She looked after him, blushing and smiling like a teenager who got her first kiss.

A group of women pulled her in the middle of them, starting to shoot their questions. She was too busy to notice as the man was back and pulled her away ''I'm sorry girls, but I need her.'' The way he spoke made the women watch him with open mouths and the giggle at the blush on Brianna's cheek as he pulled her away.

* * *

Brianna pulled her car in front of her house and stepped out, pushing her hair over her head. Dom walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist ''I'm sorry..''

''It's not your fault that there is an open window.'' she smiled and played with his necklace. She then pulled it over his head and placed it around her neck. ''Suits me better..'' a small giggle escaped from her lips and she started to take it off, but he stopped.

''You're right.. suits you better.'' he smirked before he leaned in for another kiss. This time longer than at the party.

* * *

_**Okay. I know that I said that I'm going to start with movies at this chapter, but yeah.. I couldn't find a good place where to start so I have to go into the movie at next chapter.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Dom sat into the orange car, which was finally ready. He held a laptop and looked at Brian, who grinned as he brough the engine of the car to life. ''You're ready for this?'' asked Mia, smiling down at the man and then turning to Jesse who caressed the hood of the car with a laugh following him.

Brianna foxed her bun before she slipped into the car to sit on Dom's lap. He placed the computer on her lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. Before her brother could say anything, Mia bent down and whispered something to his ear, which made him to close his mouth. ''Thanks girl.'' the woman called when they raced out of the garage and down the street. ''Still have a heavy foot.'' she grinned at her brother.

''Oh, don't get me started miss I-crashed-into-the-police-station!'' the man grinned as he pulled up on to the main road.

''Brian! You promised..'' she whined as Dom asked ''What?''

''Well, let's just say that my dear sister got drunk on her eighteenth birthday and ended up crashing into the police station. Long story for short.'' The man behind the steering wheel laughed as he looked over to his sister who showed her the middle finger. ''Come on, sis. It was funny.'' he laughed, throwing his head back.

''Yeah, the only good thing which came from it was that I met with my boys.'' she rolled her eyes as she leaned back against Dom's chest and lowered her head on his shoulder. They soon stopped under the red light, next to black Ferrari.

Brian looked over to the driver ''Nice car! What's the retail one of those?''

The man looked in a cocky way at him ''More then you could afford, pal!'' He turned his gaze on the woman who was sitting on Dom's lap. He made the engine roar as he mentioned ''Ferrari.''

Before he could say anything, she cut in ''More than the cheap slut next to you, _pal._ Smoke him, Brian.'' She closed the laptop on her lap and felt how Dominic tightened his grip around her waist. The light turned green and both men pressed down on gas. They raced between cars, Brian almost crashing into one of the. ''Change the gear you idiot!'' his sister snapped.

Deciding against arguing with her, he did as he was told and soon they were over ten car lengths further than the Ferrari driver. He grinned at his sister as she beamed back while Dom glanced at the car and two siblings.

They pulled up in front of the restaurant and stepped out, Brianna stretching herself. She let the sun to warm her skin, as Dom pulled her close by her waist. ''Jealous much..'' she poked him against his chest.

''If you're dressed like that, I have to call an army here.'' he growled in a possessive way, looking down at her black shorts, heels and yellow tank top. Which made him to calm down a bit, was the fact that his cross necklace was shining around her neck and the little love bite on the left side of her neck wasn't covered enough to be invisible.

Soon they sat behind the table and he pulled her close ''So what's wrong, Brian?'' The man who sat across them shook his head a bit.

'' Besides that you're dating my sister? Nothing man, I'm fine.''

Dominic removed his sunglasses and looked at him ''You're dating with my sister..'' He then glanced at the woman who was resting her head on his shoulder. ''Come on, obviously something's wrong.'' he continued and looked at his friend.

''Look, I'm a guy. I have my good days and I have my bad days, just like anybody else.''

Dom tilted his head to the side a bit and let his hand fall on the womans hip ''Brian don't lose that cool of yours.. it's meal ticket.''

''My meal ticket? What I can't pay for my own shrimp?'' he asked, feeling insulted. Brianna kicked his leg under the table, making him flinch. ''What was that for?'' he whined and glared at her.

''Don't play dumb on me.'' she snapped back. ''I've got the shrimp.'' she sighed and pulled the plate closer.

''You see that's one thing about me, Dom.. Brianna. I don't need handouts. I don't take handouts. I earn my way, every step. I just need something next from the side like you.'' he put the shrimp into his mouth.

Dom looked a bit confused ''What do you mean like me?''

''What's that supposed to mean?'' the woman next to him asked from her brother, as the man squeezed her hip. Her eyes were locked on the man across them as she leaned closer with an icy glare. Sometimes she felt like she would choke the living shit out of her brother.

He looked at her with pleading eyes, trying to send her a message, and then turned back to the man next to her ''That's what I mean.''

''What does it mean, like me?'' Dom released her and placed his hands on the table as he motioned back at himself.

Brian held himself back from jumping over the table ''Don't fu..'' He looked around a bit, his eyes landing on his sister, who still held the glare. ''I'm not stupid, alright? I know that no way you paid for that shit..'' he pointed to the car.

''Brian, don't start!'' his sister groaned, stopping him. ''So what? He earns from the side.. I earn all my money from the side.. you just don't want to mess with this shit, okay..'' she continued with rubbing her temples.

The man looked at her with an angry look on his face. he then turned to the man who snaked his arm around his sisters waist ''Now whatever it is your in on.. I want in on it too.'' They both looked into each others eyes. Dom trying to figure out if he could trust him enough and Brian trying not to blow his cover.

Brianna sighed ''Men.'' This made her boyfriend to finally snap out of it and look down at her, pressing his lips against her forehead at the same thime when he pulled something out of his chest pocket. He pushed it over to her brother as he glanced at him.

''Now what is this?'' Brian questioned opening the folded paper.

''Read it!'' the man ordered while he dipped his shrimp into some sauce.

''What is this for?''

''It's directions.. To racewars. We'll se how are you doing. Then we'll talk.'' he popped the shrimp into his mouth and ate it before he kissed the top of the womans head. She looked at her brother, gulping. Her heart ached when she knew that she was lying to the man who had taken her in as a family.

Brian looked like he was between two decisions. And his sister knew which one they were. With a deep breath she closed her eyes as she rested her head on Dom's shoulder, taking in the last moments with him. Her guts told her that with racewars, her fairytale was going to find a end.

* * *

Vince sat at the scene of racewars, looking at his oldest friend. ''So how's Brianna?'' he smirked and raised his bottle of beer in respect. The man glared at him and he started to laugh. ''Oh man.. you are so deep..'' he threw his head back.

''What? Who's in deep?'' Jesse questioned as he stepped closer to them.

''Dom, man. listen to this..'' Vince chuckled as Leon stepped closer, interested why the old Coyote was laughing. ''Dom has ben going out with Brianna for couple of weeks now..'' he stood up as he took a sip from his bottle. ''But he aint banged her..'' he finished. The men were silent and then started to laugh their heads off.

Dom was about to snap at them, but his eyes were locked on three women who were walking at their direction. Mainly on one blonde, who grinned widely as she held the keys on her finger.

She was wearing a pair of shorts, matching with black converse and top. Her hair was pulled up into a pony tail, leaving few strands of hair to fall around her face. The only make up she was wearing, was the thin layer of lip gloss.

As the men saw Dom's gaze on her, they laughed even more. ''What's so funny?'' Letty questioned as they stopped.

''Nothing..'' they all said in unison and started laughing again, making the three women to roll their eyes. Brianna stepped closer to Dom and rose on her tippy toes while he supported her by her waist. She placed a small kiss on his lips and earned whistles from the crowd around them.

''Yo, girl. You're gonna ride?'' Letty turned to her friend who shook her head while the man wrapped his hands around her waist. ''Yeah, I can see why.'' she smirked and rushed away before the other woman could throw something at her.

She leaned back against Dom and held her hands on his while he ran his thumbs over the fabric on her stomach. His chin was resting on her shoulder while he kissed her cheek. Suddenly Brianna's muscles turned tense. ''What's wrong, Olivia?'' he raised his brows.

''Look..'' her finger was pointed at the distance where Jesse raced away in his dads white and blue Jetta. ''Oh, Jesse..'' she whispered while she pulled away from the man. Leon rushed over to them, freaked out.

''Yo, heads up. We got problems.'' he announced, making Vince to jump up.

''Where's Jesse going?'' Dom questioned, holding his hand on his girlfriends hip.

''He just raced Tran for slips.'' Leon answered.

''Shit!'' came from Dom while the woman groaned ''Fucking Brian!''

They all saw Tran racing towards them, slowing down. Letty slowly walked over to her friends, but kept some distance to watch their back. Rather angry-looking Tran stepped out of his car ''Where's he going?''

Brianna tried to act normal and shrugged her shoulders ''Went to the car wash!'' The man stepped dangerously close to her, glaring at her like she had killed his favorite pet.

''Whatever, bitch.'' he snapped and turned to the man who was holding her against him. ''Go fetch my car!'' he pressed through his teeth.

''Go fetch your car? We're not on your block any more. You better watch who you talk to like that. Oh.. and you better watch how you're talking to my girl, because she has more people behind her back than you know.'' Dom snapped back and turned to leave, pulling the angry-looking woman with him.

Suddenly they heard ''TORETTO! TORETTO!'' The man stopped and released his girl while he turned to Tran. ''SWAT came into my house, disrespected my whole family because somebody narc'd me out! And you know what? IT WAS YOU!'' he yelled at him.

Brianna stepped out to stop Dom but it was too late. He already punched the asian guy on the ground which sent the crowd into a fight. She looked around, not knowing what to do. ''Brianna..'' Letty stepped next to her. They both noticed Tran's cousin running, ready to help the man who was being beaten by the angry man. ''You ready?'' the dark-haired woman asked and the other one nodded.

''No one messes with my man.'' she hissed before they both punched the asian on the ground. She then turned to the security, who pulled the man off from the poor beaten guy. She ran to the guard where Vince tried to get him off. ''Get your damn hands off of my man!'' she yelled jumping on his back and wrapping her arms around his neck. ''VINCE!" she yelled for him to pull Dom away from Tran.

The man managed to pull her boyfriend away with the other guards help. Brianna was pulled off of the guard and earned a punch or two, not even seeing who hit her. ''I never narc'd on nobody! I never narc'd on nobody!'' the angry man yelled at Tran who spit the blood out from his mouth. He then noticed her girlfriend holding her cheek and rushed over to her.

''Dom, stop!'' she grabbed his hand before he lost himself again. After kissing him on the lips, wrapping her arms around his neck to calm him down, she pulled him away from the people with Vince's help. ''Thank you, Vince.'' she smiled at the man who helped her.

''No problem. I'll go and look at the others..'' he nodded back, looking darkly at his friend before leaving.

Dom sat down on tha trailers stair and ran his hands over his head before he pulled her on to his lap and looked at her face. There was a bruise forming on her jaw and her lip was bleeding, but other than that, she was fine. ''I told you that I aint good at fights.'' she smirked and he chuckled before he hide his face against her neck.

''I don't know what would I do when something would happen to you..'' he breathed before he pressed his lips against her neck. His hand slowly moved under her shirt, feeling her skin and the scar from the bullet which was once removed by him. He suddenly felt how she stopped his hand from moving up. ''Sorry..'' he whispered, but before he could continue, she kissed him.

''Not here.. you dumbass.'' she whispered against his lips before he picked her up. By instincts she wrapped her legs around his hips while he carried her inside of the trailer, closing the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Brian walked closer to the trailer, looking around if he could spot his sister or Mia. He knocked on the door ''Mia! Mia!'' He opened the door and stepped in, but he didn't find the woman he was looking for. Only his sister, in bed, naked, blankets wrapped around her. ''Jesus!'' he turned around and covered his eyes.

''Brian! What the fuck!'' she nearly screamed and pulled the covers up, looking for her clothes. ''What are you doing in here?'' she snapped, finding her underwear and pulling it on, careful not to let the blanket to fall. Quickly enough she pulled her clothes on. ''You can turn around..'' a sigh escaped from her lips when she pulled on her converse.

''You better hope that I'm not going to be an uncle in nine months.'' he threatened her, earning the middle finger from him. ''Where's Mia?'' he then questioned, stepping closer to his sister who now stood up and shrugged her shoulders, pulling her hair into a messy bun.

The mans gaze went out of the window where he noticed Mia, Dom and Leon. Mia was arguing with her brother, nearly crying. The man poked his sister to turn her attention out of the window. ''Oh shit! Shit! Shit!'' the blonde woman whispered, knowing what they were arguing about.

Brian rushed out of the trailer, his sister after him. ''Please, Brian! Not him! Please!'' she begged, trying to grab his arm, but he was too quick. ''Not Dominic! Please don't take him away from me!'' she jogged after him, trying to get his attention, but it was locked on Mia who was confused, angry and scared.

''Mia, what's going on?'' the man asked from woman who was in her own bubble.

''What?''

''You know what I'm talking about.''

''No I don't know Brian! Why is your brother acting like an ass?'' the last one was meant for the woman who couldn't speak at the moment.

Brian snapped ''Oh, so you always have tears in your eyes when Dom goes away! Come on, I mean why is your brother racing off in the middle of the night for... I'm talking about the trucks. You know about the trucks..''

''No, Brian! What trucks?'' the woman cut in angrily. ''Jesus Christ!'' she tried to walk away but the man grabbed her arm.

''Listen to me!'' the man ordered, turning her around ''Mia, I'm a cop!''

''What are you talking about, Brian?What is he talking about, Brianna?''

''Ever since he met you, he has been undercover. He's a cop.'' she ran her fingers over the aching jaw where the bruise was forming. ''Mia, I am so sorry for not telling you. For dragging you in.. he.. he's my brother.'' she then stepped closer.

The dark-haired woman looked at her friend and then her brother ''You bastard! You bastard! And you dragged your own sister into this..'' She turned to leave, but Brian tried to stop her. ''Get off of me, Brian!'' she yelled, trying to struggle free with the help of her friend.

''Mia! Brianna! Listen to me! Both of you!'' the man snapped and they both stopped, looking at each other. ''I didn't lie about my feelings and you both know that. You have to trust me.'' he tried to get them to listen to him. ''But this isn't about me right now.. your brother and your boyfriend went to pull a job and we're running out of time. Those truckers aren't laying down anymore. Maybe they make it out tonight, but every single law is going after them..'' he pressed through his teeth.

''If you don't want anything to happen to your brother, to Letty, to Leon, to Vince... You just have to get into that car right now. You have to help me. Mia, you're the only person who could help me right now.. Please, Mia. Please help me.'' he turned to the woman in front of him.

She looked over his sister and the woman looked down in shame, but nodded her head. ''What about me, Brian?'' she then snapped when her friend finally agreed.

''You go back to the fort and wait just in case they'll come back!'' the man ordered her.

''You know that you ruined my relationship with Dom, right..'' the woman pressed through her teeth and tears before she turned away. When he tried to grab her arm, she turned around and slapped him. ''That is the reason we grew apart. you just couldn't be on my side when it was even the slightest breaking of rules..'' she screamed at him. ''And now.. when I was finally happy.. you found the one woman who could look through your shit.. you just have to be that same ass. For once.. in my damn life.. I thought that you have changed, Brian O'Connor!'' her voice echoed over the music before she turned away, running towards her car.

* * *

Brianna didn't go straight at the fort. She drove to her house and trashed around in anger until she decided to change. She really didn't care how she looked, she just pulled on pair of jeans and a t-shirt, leaving the converse she already had on. After that, she just at her living room, holding a glass of Scotch in one hand and in the other the silver cross of Dom's necklace.

She emptied the glass in one sip and threw it against the wall. Tears had ben running down her cheeks for a long time and they didn't find the end she wished. With shaking hand, she grabbed her phone and dialed a number. After waiting for couple of seconds, she heard the picking up from other side. ''It's time.'' she sighed and ended the call.

* * *

The woman pulled in front of the fort with her car, looking at Dom who had a gun over his shoulder and then at his brother who was aiming his gun at the man. ''You better fucking step away, Brian!'' she yelled at her brother as she stepped out of the car.

''Move your car!'' Dom ordered.

''Dom stop it. It's over!'' Mia yelled as she stepped out of the house. She glanced at Brianna and noticed the tears on her cheeks. ''I am so sorry..'' the dark-haired woman mouthed to her, knowing that if it was up to her friend, both of their brothers wouldn't be there with guns.

''Mia stay out of this..'' the man snapped as her girlfriend stepped closer. ''Move you...'' he started but stopped when he heard the familiar roar of engine. The white Jetta pulled in front of the house and Jesse stepped out.

''Domic, I am so sorry. I don't know what I'm doing. I am so scared right now. I don't know what's going on.'' the young man, boy, cried, shaking in fear as Dom dropped his gun.

''Jess! What were you thinking man?'' he turned to him and glanced at the blonde woman who held his necklace in her hand.

''I don't know! I panicked! I'm sorry!'' he continued as the others heard the sounds of motorbikes coming from the end of the street.

''JESSE!'' the blonde woman screamed but he didn't notice. ''JESSE!'' she screamed again when the men on motorbikes drove by, shooting towards him. She threw herself on the ground, trying to make it to the boy on time, but it was already too late. He fell on the ground. Dead.

She could feel how one of the bullets pierced though her shoulder, making a clean wound. She didn't care about the pain and she crawled to the dead body. ''Jesse! Wake up! Wake up!'' she begged, trying to shake him awake through her tears. Dom managed to get over to them and looked at her, confused, angry and hurt.

She pulled the boy against her, looking up to him. ''I am so sorry! I.. I..'' she tried to explain herself, her actions, but she choked on her own tears as she handed him his necklace and placed the boy on the ground before she stood up and walked to her car. ''I.. this is.. my fault.'' she turned to Mia who tried to stop her.

The woman sat into the driver's seat and took off before anyone could react.

* * *

Dom could see from the distance how Brian raced after his sister and Johnny Tran. His foot fell on the breaks as his eyes widened in horror. Brianna's car crashed into Trans bike, making him to fly off of it, but her own car crashed into the wall, before it exploded.

He couldn't move.

He couldn't breathe.

He couldn't think.

She was gone. Brianna Olivia Sp.. O'Connor was gone. Dead.

Before he could do anything else, before the cops arrived, he drove away, Brian following him. They stopped behind a white line and he tilted his head to the side. ''I used to drive here back in high school. That railroad crossing there is exactly quarter-mile from here. On green, I'm going for it.'' he spoke to Brian, who fought with his tears.

They both raced against the time, each other and the coming train. And they both felt like they were going back in time, where the one certain blonde woman was alive.

Maybe it was their luck! Or maybe it was _her_ watching over them. But they made it on time over the railroad. Well, more or less, because Dominic crashed into a truck, which made his car to flip over. Brian hit the breaks and got out of his car, running towards the wrecked one ''DOM!''

The man inside glanced at him and then down to his necklace ''That's not what I had in mind.'' He managed to get himself out of the car with Brian's help and leaned against it, listening to the sirens. ''She loved you.'' he looked forward, his eyes turning distant.

''I don't know man.. but I know that she had feeling for you..'' the other one replied and they both looked at each other, Dom holding his shoulder which was probably dislocated. Brian looked at him and thought back to his sister, pulling out the keys of his car and reaching his hand for Dom to take them.

The man took them, turning his fingers around them into a fist ''You know what you're doing?''

''I owe you a ten second car.''

Dom nodded and turned to the car, getting inside. But before he could take off, the blonde one called after him ''Don't hate _her..'' _A tear ran over his cheek. ''She did it for me. To help me. Her team.'' he explained, looking down.

''I don't!''

With that. Dominic Toretto drove away from him.


	7. Chapter 7

**So in this chapter, I will write in the guy who is played by JASON STATHAM aka Ian Shaw. Owen Shaw's brother. If you don't know who I'm talking about, then better go and watch the Fats and Furious 6**

**This chapter is going by the fourth movie. Five years later.**

**PLEASE check out the poll on my profile. PLEASE! :D**

* * *

Mia Toretto looked down at Brian O'Connor. She managed to hold her tears back as she asked ''I have always wondered.. Why did you let my brother go on that day?''

The man looked confused as he spoke ''I don't know.. maybe for Brianna.'' He felt the pain in his heart as he mentioned his sister. Looking down at his cup, he sighed and looked up again. ''Have you some times felt like she's here? Or she's watching?'' he suddenly asked before the woman could go. She stopped and slowly turned around.

''Some times I have thought that I saw her. Or her car.'' she sighed and looked down, fixing her bag on her shoulder. ''Look, Brian.. You betrayed my family.. but I am sorry.. Brianna was my friend.'' her eyes were fixed on the man who nodded his head. Mia looked at him like she wanted to say something else, but turned around and left.

''Shit..'' he sighed and tried to figure out his own feelings and push the pain aside.

* * *

Brian stepped into the flat and pointed his gun at the man, who was holding korean guy by his foot, out of the window. ''Bring him up, Dom.'' he ordered as he stepped closer to the man, who became tense at his words. The man looked over his shoulder and slowly turned back on the man who he was holding. ''Bring him up.''

''You're here to take me in, O'Connor?'' he asked and tried to push the memories of Brianna away, at the back of his head. ''Shut up!'' he suddenly snapped to the man, who was nearly crying for his life.

The FBI agent stepped closer ''Letty was my friend too.''

''You aren't anyones friend.''

''She was running for this guy Braga and things went bad. I'm going to get these guys, Dom. Now let me do my job and bring him up.'' he tried to talk him out of this. ''Think.. what would Brianna want! She wouldn't want you to do this!'' he took another step closer.

''I'm going to kill this Braga. And anyone else who gets on my way.'' he looked up from the man who was hanging there. ''You're the reason why _she's_ dead, Brian. Even if you betrayed us.. I would have never.. ever.. hated her.'' he spoke again and suddenly let go of the mans leg. Turning to leave quickly as Brian saved the man.

* * *

Ian Shaw held his eyes up at the sky and leaned against the hood of his car. He wasn't overly fond of the idea of waiting in the middle of deserted road, but it was the best he could get. His eyes catched the little black spot from the distance which was coming towards him with a lot of speed. Before the jet black 1967 Chevy Impala could crash into him, it stopped, blowing up a lot of desert dust.

The door flew open from the passenger's side and a man stepped out, horror clear on his face. ''Why can't you drive like normals person?'' he took few steps away from the car as the driver stepped out, slamming the door shut.

''Where the fun would go?'' she rolled her eyes and walked over to Ian, who had pushed himself off of the car. ''What now? I was on my way to Tokyo!'' she snapped and looked over to his friend, who stepped next to her. They could hear three other cars racing towards them from the distance.

The man looked at the woman, who had her arms crossed on her chest. ''I need you to go to L.A.'' he finally spoke as the three cars arrived.

''You got to be kidding me, right? Ian! I'm dead! D-e-a-d!'' she snapped and ran her fingers through her hair. ''I just can't show up ''Hey! I'm alive! Don't mid that my car blew up!''!'' she glared at the man as she pressed her icy voice through her teeth.

The man stepped closer and took her chin between his fingers ''You knew that this day would come! When you faked your death, you knew that you have to face your family again.''

''Yes. I knew! I just hoped that it would be ten seconds before I would really die.'' she snapped and pulled away, turning to her car. ''Come on, Drake!'' she waved towards the car, but her friend shook his head, rushing over to silver Lamborghini Gallardo Superleggera, sitting inside as fast as he could.

''I own you, Brianna Olivia O'Connor.'' the man smirked.

''Fuck you!'' was all she said before she got into her car and raced away with three sports cars following her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Brianna's theme will be Don Omar - Virtual Diva**

* * *

''You do realize that this shit is crazy?'' an angry voice echoed over the warehouse. ''You should be DEAD! Not walking, breathing and racing around like you own the city!'' the voice continued.

''I know, Jack! I know!'' a woman yelled back and fell on the couch. She held her head between her hands. ''I can't just not obey. Ian kind of owns me..'' she groaned.

''Since when does Brianna Olivia O'Connor listen to other people?'' a quiet man dropped himself to sit next to her.

''Since her family is in danger.'' she sighed and bit into her lower lip. ''Look, guys. I have to do this. To keep you safe, to keep _them _safe.'' her head was turned to the side so she could look at the men.

''We're coming with you then! We're family.'' Jack grinned and pulled her up. He held his hand out as the other came into circle ''Family..''

Drake added his hand ''Family..''

''Family..'' smiled Marcus as he placed his hand on theirs.

Nick smirked ''Hell yeah. Family..''

They all chuckled and turned their eyes on serious looking woman. She stepped closer and cracked a smile. She truly smiled. Did something that she hasn't done for five years. Her small hand was placed on the four bigger ones ''Forever. Family!''

* * *

Dominic pulled his car over the finish line, stopping it. He slowly stepped out and his eyes fell on the jet black Chevrolet Impala, which stood in the distance. He was sure that his eyes were lying to him, because he saw a familiar figure stepping out of the car and then disappear into the crowd. He started to make his way towards the figure, but he was stopped by Brian ''At least we know that you can't beat me straight up.''

''I didn't know that there were any rules.'' the man spoke calmly. His eyes were looking around, searching for the figure, hoping that he saw the truth not just an illusion. He noticed blonde curly pony tail from the sea of dark and coloured hairs and almost went to chase the owner of this hair, but he was stopped once again.

He didn't have a chance to leave until his cell phone number and thumb print was taken. Once the dark-haired woman left and the crowd was starting to leave, he froze on his spot. There she was. The woman he had mourned for five years, was standing next to the classical Chevrolet. Her eyes were locked on his and she then glanced at his car before he got into hers.

She brought the engine to life and put on her sun glasses, even if she didn't need them in the night. Dom got the hint. even through his shock, he sat into the drivers seat and suddenly the woman took off, leaving black tire marks on the road. He raced after her, taking the challenge. For the short time he had known her, he hadn't had the chance to race with her.

And to his big surprise, she was always in front of her. No matter what he did, she was leading and soon ''won'' the challenge as she stopped near the abandoned warehouse. Once the car was stopped, he got out like the lightning hit his car. His eyes were locked on the driver's side and when the driver got out, he couldn't move.

''You're dead!'' he managed to press out of himself.

''You could say that.'' she nodded and crossed her arms on her chest as she leaned against her car. ''I saw you beating my brother.'' her eyes were turned on the car and then back at him.

He looked down at her. His eyes took in the way she wasn't wearing any make up besides the lip gloss and bit eyeliner. He looked down at her long slender legs, which were covered with black jeans and heels. It surprised him to see her wearing simple jeans. She usually wore shorts or ripped jeans.

Soon his eyes climbed up her body and landed on her bare stomach, which he could see because of the button up shirt wich was tied into a bow under her breasts. He pressed his lips together as he stepped closer and reached his hand out to touch a scar on her lower stomach. A light, barely noticable line, ran few inches on her stomach.

She bit her lip as she felt his fingers on her skin. ''Who did this?'' he asked, his eyes turning dark as he looked down at her. ''Olivia, tell me! Who did this?'' he grabbed her shoulders, shaking her.

''It was necessary.'' she snapped and pulled away from him. Before she could turn back to her car, Dom grabbed her wrist and pulled her against his chest, wrapping his hands around her.

''I thought I have lost you!'' he whispered. ''How are you alive?'' his lips touched the top of her head. She tried to pull away, but he stopped her, by placing his hands on her hips and pulling her against him, not giving her the chance to escape. ''Why did you do this?'' he then asked, anger clear in his voice.

''Dom, I had to protect the one thing that was important to me.. my family. And.. I guess I was too scared to face you, too afraid that you hate me..'' she sighed as she placed her hands on his chest.

He released one of his hands to push away few curls from her face ''I couldn't hate you.. even if you kept the truth from me. You did this for your brother, your team, and I couldn't hate you for that. I would have done the same thing. But your death.. it wasn't necessary.''

''I had to do this! It was time for me to disappear. My only hope was that.. I wouldn't have to come back to life.. Dom.. I was in so deep shit and I'm even deeper. I can't get out. The only way to keep my family alive is..'' her eyes started to tear up, she managed to stop before the words could escape from her lips.

The man lifted her head enough to see her eyes ''You don't have to be afraid. You can trust me..''

''Dom.. this is too much.. I.. I can't put this on your shoulders.'' she pulled away, removing his hands. ''It was mistake for me to even think of coming to the fort or make the deal on a date.. I was stupid.. I shouldn't have done that.'' she whispered and turned to the door of drivers side.

_Ella es ese sueo que tube despierto_  
_ Un recuerdo leve de esto que siento_  
_ Una sacudida ami salidas_  
_ La sima de un beso en un brinco suicida_

The woman stopped her hand from opening the door and grabbed her phone from her jeans pocket. ''Talk to me!'' she spoke into the phone. There was a pause for couple of seconds. ''Calm the fuck down!'' she suddenly snapped into the phone and pinched the bridge of her nose. ''Marquell did what now?'' she questioned calmly.

A minute passed and she snorted. ''God, boys! You are stupid! You can't even take care of four-year old!'' she rolled her eyes and rested her forehead against the car. ''How's it even possible for him to freaking destroy the engine?'' a slight chuckle escaped from her lips, making Dom to almost grab her into a kiss. ''Give the phone to the boy..'' she sighed and waited for couple of seconds.

''Uncle Drake did it?'' she almost laughed, but managed to stay calm and serious. ''Marquell.. hey.. listen.. Marquell... Marquell Brian Dominc Toretto, you better listen to me or I will ground you till the end of the world!'' her voice came out quickly as she tried to get the attention of the boy. ''You better help your uncles to clean up before I come back.. and if I'm back and you're not in bed.. I will not make chocolate cupcakes.'' she threatened and the line was suddenly dead.

Slowly she turned around and rubbed her forehead ''That boy is the death of me.''

''Toretto?'' the man suddenly questioned darkly. ''Tell me that this is a joke..'' he grabbed her shoulders to get her attention.

''This isn't a joke..'' she sighed. ''Marquell Brian Dominic Toretto is your son.'' she looked up to him, truth shining in her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**So this has jumped into the scene where Dom and Brian have pulled this 'job' and are now in the Dom's hiding place.**

* * *

''Marquell! Come here!'' a laugh echoed over the warehouse's living area. ''Marquell Brian Dominc Toretto!'' the woman suddenly squealed and pulled her son into a hug from the back. The boy started to struggle free, but it was impossible because of the laughing. ''Now, give your mama a kiss!'' she made the kissy-wissy sound.

''Ewwwww!'' Marquell laughed and tried to pull free.

''What's this?'' a man, Drake, questioned as he stepped into the room, wiping his hands clean from the black motor oil.

''Mama wants a kiss.'' the boy complained.

Rest of the team stepped inside and Marcus raised his brows ''And? Big boys give their mama's kisses. Only little and pussy boys don't.'' He pulled the boy away from his mother and held him up, in front of his face. ''Are you a big and strong boy?'' he raised his brow like he was questioning him about the most important thing in his life.

The little boys big brown eyes widened as he nodded. Once he was placed back on the ground, he ran to his mother and nearly knocked her on the floor with a hug and a big kiss on her cheek. Brianna laughed and kissed the top of his head ''Mama loves you.. you know that, right?''

''I love you too, mama!'' the boy smiled and ran to annoy Jack, which was his favorite thing to do.

She pushed her hair over her shoulder and fixed her white t-shirt. ''Yo, Brianna, darling. You have a call.'' Nick called out to her and she rolled her eyes, walking to the man. She snatched the phone from him and almost showed the middle finger, but at last second remembered that her son was there.

''Brianna Olivia..'' she spoke to the phone, glancing at the four men with her son.

''It's Dom!'' a deep voice came through the phone and she spit out the Corona beer she just sipped into her mouth. ''Look.. Olivia, I know that you're mad at me because I ran away..'' he sighed in a hushed tone.

''Dom, are you in trouble or something?'' she asked carefully.

''No. I would like to see him.'' came his quick reply and she looked over to her laughing son. ''Please, Olivia..''

''Yo, Drake! Will ya get Marquell ready?'' she called over to the man who looked up with raised brows. ''Do I need to order some one else to get _you _ready?'' she questioned and the man grabbed tho by and threw over his shoulder while running up the stairs where the bedrooms were. ''Text me coordinates!'' with that, she ended the call.

* * *

The door flew open and four men rushed inside without any words. Mia Toretto nearly dropped the plates in her hand as the men were looking around. ''You're Mia Toretto?'' one of them questioned and the woman nodded, too shocked to speak. ''Brian O'Connor?'' the same man turned to the guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. Again, he got a silent nod. ''And I suppose that you're Dominic Toretto!'' the stranger raised brows.

''Depends who's asking!'' he replied as he slowly pulled his shirt on.

''Yo, Darling! Safe!'' the other stranger called out of the door and soon they could hear it closing.

A blonde woman stepped into the living room, where Mia had joined her brother and Brian. The new woman held the hand of a little boy, who looked around with wide eyes. ''Brianna..'' the dark-haired woman gasped. ''It.. but..'' she stumbled on her words and looked over to Brian who was too shocked to even breathe.

''Boys, look around outside..'' she nodded towards the door. ''I'm fine. It's not like they're going to kill me.'' she rolled her eyes and pointed to the door.

''Play nice, Darling!'' Nick ordered as he walked towards the door. He ruffled the little boys black hair ''Look out for your mama!''

''Hey! Don't touch the hair!'' the boy complained.

''Totally your son, Brianna!'' Jack grinned and rested his hand on her shoulder for a second. ''You're sure about this?'' he whispered and looked into her eyes.

''Dom has the right to know Marquell!'' she sighed and looked down at her son. She then nodded to other boys and soon they left, leaving her alone with Mia, Brian, Dom and her son. ''Marquell, honey..'' she slowly pushed the boy towards the man who was his father. ''Meet with Dominc Toretto. Dom.. this is Marquell Brian Dominic Toretto!''

''Why does he have my name?'' the boy pouted and stomped his foot.

''I think you have my name, kid.'' he squatted down to his level. ''Do you know who I am?'' he asked slowly.

Marquell looked at him, his necklace and then his mother who smiled gently at him. ''You're my papa, right.'' he suddenly grinned.

''Smart kid!'' Dom looked up.

''Well, he got most of the genes from me.'' Brianna laughed and turned to her brother and Mia, who still didn't move. ''Marquell, be nice, okay..'' she bent down and kissed the top of his head before she pulled the two shocked people into the kitchen.

Suddenly Mia pulled her into tearful hug ''Oh, Brianna!'' She started to sob as she hugged her tightly. ''Ho.. How.. Why..''

''Calm down, Mia.. I'll explain everything..'' she pulled away and smiled, turning to her brother. ''What? No hug?'' she raised her brows and was pulled into a bone crashing hug. ''Okay. Okay. No need to really kill me.'' she choked out with a small laugh and he pulled away, getting the chance to breathe.

''I had to fake my death so you, Mia, Dom or my team wouldn't be in danger.'' she breathed and leaned against the kitchen counter. ''The faking part was easy. I just had to have the luck, ya know. I managed to get out of the car while it was racing. It went straight at Tran and then crashed, like it was planned.'' she tried to explain in the most easiest and shortest way.

''Who's kid is this?'' Brian pointed towards the living room area, where Dom was talking with the boy.

''Are you a moron?'' the woman sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. ''His name is Marquell Brian Dominic Toretto! Take a guess, brother.'' she smirked and pushed her hair behind her ear. ''If this would have been a girl.. I would have named her after Mia, Letty and Dom.. Letty knew..'' she sighed and closed her eyes.

''Knew what?'' Mia stepped closer.

''That I was alive. She saw me about.. five months later. I made her to promise that she wouldn't tell you.. It was for your own protection.'' she sighed and smiled weakly. ''I was on my way to Tokyo, to a freedom.. And then... _he _had to call me in.'' her lips curled into a sarcastic smile.

''Who?'' Brian's brows were raised. Before he could answer, his phone started ringing. He pulled it out from his pocket and his face went pale. Slowly he lifted his eyes on Dom, who looked more than furious. ''Oh, shit. Hey, Dom!'' he turned to the man.

''When were you going to tell me?'' he questioned.

''Let me explain!'' Brian tried to calm him down.

''Dom..'' Brianna stepped closer and waved at her son. ''Honey, go outside in mama's car.. you can play with your toys there..'' she smiled at him and the boy rushed out.

''When were you going to tell me that she was with you? When were..'' Dom asked, turning even more furious and suddenly grabbed Brian, throwing him into a glass shelf.

Brianna gasped ''Dom! Stop this! Please!''

He pushed her brother against the wall, choking him. ''You don't understand..'' Brian managed to say.

''I don't understand?'' Dom almost snorted.

The two women yelled them to stop, but it was useless. The fight went on until Brian got the chance to yell at him ''She did it for you! She did it for you!'' The man released him, looking at him, expecting an answer. ''Letty came to me to clear your name in exchange to bring down Braga! She just wanted you to come home..'' he breathed out and growled at him.

''Letty!'' Brianna whispered and slapped her forehead. ''God! I told her that I'm going to take care of this shit..'' she breathed out and slammed her fist into the wall.

No one didn't hear her and she was lucky and grateful. Dom looked at his sister, down to Brian and then Brianna. His eyes were filled with tears that were never going to get free. Without any words, he turned to leave, stepping out from his hiding place. She turned to her brother and then followed him.

Her eyes fell on Dom who was sitting at the driver's seat of her car, turned to the back seat where her son played with his cars. With a small smile, she sat on to the passenger's seat and pushed her hair out of her face ''Hey, sweetie.'' The boy smiled at her brightly.

''Papa promised me to teach me how to race just like you or him!'' the boy cheered.

Her brows were raised as she turned to Dom ''Is that so?''

''Only when your mama allows it, remember?'' he grinned at his son, not really believing that he had a kid.

Marquell turned his eyes on her with a sweet smile. ''When you're old enough.'' she nodded and turned to Dom. ''Let's talk..'' she stepped out and closed the door. Dom followed and they started to walk away. ''Look after Marquell..'' she nodded at Drake who was waiting few meters away, leaning against his Mustang.

''Hurt her and we will kill you..'' the man nodded towards her sons father, turning to her car.

''That's Drake..'' she smiled and started walking again, her hands in her pockets. ''Look.. Dom.. I won't make you to take care of Marquell or insist for some money or.. All I want to say that.. he's your son and if you want to be with him then I'll stay.. if not.. me and boys were heading to Tokyo..'' she stopped and looked up into the sky.

He stepped right in front of her and took her face between his hands ''He's my son.. I ain't gonna be that dad who runs.. I'm going to take care of him.. both of you..'' She smiled weakly at him and gasped as she felt his lips on hers. By instincts her arms snaked around his neck. She could feel his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to him, never going to let go.


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope that it's long enough, because I had a small writer's block on this story and that actually explains why this chapter is crappy. I nearly killed Brianna.. again.**

* * *

''This complete bullshit, Brian! Trying to pull that son of a bitch in? You're crazy..'' Brianna yelled at her brother, running her fingers through her hair. Before he tried to say something, she cut in ''I left.. faked my death.. in ordered to protect you too and you just go and destroy your life.. lovely.''

''Yo, Darling.. come here for a sec..'' Nick called and she sighed, turning her gaze on her brother and then Dom, who looked pissed that he dared to call her darling. ''It's the love of your life..'' the man called and she tensed.

''Very funny, Nick. Very funny...'' she snapped and stomped over to them, grabbing a phone from her friend. ''Some body better be dying..'' she snapped into the phone.

_''Take Braga down!''_

She rolled her eyes ''You talk about it like it's a snap of fingers. I can't just valz in and say ''Hello! Move, I'm taking you down! Thank you!''.''

_''Not my problem, O'Connor!'' _

''You know what? I'm tired of this shit. Deal with it yourself, okay..'' she hissed back and ended the call, throwing the phone back to his friend. ''Marquell?'' she questioned and crossed her arms on her chest.

Nick nodded slightly ''Boys already took him to airport..''

''If anything happens to him..'' she warned with her finger raised and he laughed before he pulled her into a hug. ''Just.. watch over my son, okay..'' she whispered weakly into his shirt.

He ran his hand up and down her back and pressed his lips on the top of her head ''Darling, he's like our own.. he's family.. of course we look after him. And we know.. no sugar after six. We made that mistake and we better crash our cars..''

She started to laugh as she pulled away ''Yeah... Just like me.''

''Why aint I so surprised?'' he chuckled and placed a kiss on her forehead before he left.

* * *

Brian stood nervously and looked around a bit. Dom held his arm around Brianna's waist and stayed calm. Even if he was nervous, he didn't show it. Her brother suddenly spoke ''Well the good news is, if we get this man.. you walk out of here as a free man.''

Both, Dom and Brianna, looked towards him with amusement. ''Is that what they told you?'' Dom asked and looked forward again.

''Yeah, that's the deal.''

''Still puting milk and cookies out for Santa Clause?''

Brian chuckled slightly ''Yeah!''

Brianna only rolled her eyes and when she saw four cars pulling up, she could feel how the arm on her waist tightened its grip. ''Brianna.. take this, in case things get shitty..'' her brother handed her the keys and she took them with a sigh.

As the people stepped out of the cars, Fenix decided to play a tough guy ''Oye, drop something?'' He held out his hand with a hand gun in a mocking way. ''That's what you wanted, right?'' he questioned as Dom started stepping closer, but he was stopped by the woman next to her. ''You've got yourself a nice little slut..''

''Do you have any idea who are you insulting. I could make you disappear with one single phone call so you better don't even think about starting it...'' Brianna hissed back at him, ready to punch him as she stepped closer. Dom grabbed her waist adn pulled her against his chest with her back, holding her still.

Campos smiled slightly ''Don't worry about him. He's harmless.. And he's very sorry about Letty.. where's our stuff?''

''I'm going to kill him..'' she pressed through her teeth as she tried to struggle free. ''You better watch your back because you're going to die..'' she warned and glared at the man who only smirked.

Brian looked towards his sister and she nodded, making him to turn around. He opened one of the big boxes ''You mean the stuff that used to be in here, right?'' Campos paled a bit and he slammed the box shut ''Well you won't see it, until we see Braga.''

''That was the deal..'' she cut in with a slight smirk, feeling how Dom squeezed her sides to keep her calm.

''No worries, Braga keeps his word..'' the man replied and suddenly, she felt strange about him. Something was off. Guys like Braga wouldn't put their heads out so easily. No. There had to be something.

An old man stepped out of the car and stared walking towards them, dropping a bag on the ground ''Two million. You get the rest when I get my stuff back.''

Brianna looked at the man and slowly removed Dom's hands from her waist, taking one step closer ''Brother-sister telepathy?''

''And you're thinking what I'm thinking..'' Dom continued.

The woman reached her hand behind her back, turning her glare on the old and nervous man ''You ain't Braga! He's Braga..'' Her eyes darted to Campos who was more than shocked that his cover was blown. ''Ever heard about Ian Shaw.. yeah.. you could say that I'm running for him..'' she smirked and pulled her gun out.

''FBI!'' men called as they came with their guns.

''Get dow!'' Brian pulled the old man down and looked over to his sister. ''Get out of here!'' he ordered the man next to her. ''Get out of here, Dom.''

1972 Ford Gran Torino started racing towards Gisele Harabo. Dom's eyes darted on her and he jumped out to push her away from the cars way. Briana looked like a lost lamb. Not knowing what to do, as her boyfriend.. no.. ex boyfriend.. no.. at that moment she wasn't sure what Dom was to her, but he drove away with that woman.

* * *

Brianna stepped into the garage of the Fort, finding Dom working on the car's engine. She made her way towards him, her hands in her pockets ''Marquell just landed with the boys in Spain. They're heading to our safe house.''

''You did the right thing.'' he nodded and glanced towards her and noticed that she was actually wearing his shirt.

''Uh.. Mia didn't have anything I would have wanted to wear as a shirt..'' she shrugged and stepped closer to him and he put his things down, opening his arms for her as she walked into the hug. ''It aint going to be okay..'' she whispered, knowing the answer.

I'm going to say you what I once said to your brother..'' he rested his chin on the top of her head. '' I live my life a quarter-mile at a time. Nothing else matters: not the mortgage, not the store, not my team and all their bullshit. For those ten seconds or less, I'm free. ''

''I think I understand it..'' she smiled weakly and listened to his heart beat. He suddenly chuckled and made her to raise her head. ''What?''

''I just remembered what your brother told me, on that day when we first met and you left us into that garage..'' he smiled down at her.

''What?''

Suddenly, Brian's voice came ''I said..'' They both turned around to look at him, Dom's hands on her hips. ''Break her heart and she'll break your neck.'' he smiled brightly.

''Damn right you are.'' she chuckled and pushed her hair out of her face.

''Every one are looking for you two.'' the man nodded slightly.

''We're right here.'' Dom replied dryly and she leaned back, against his chest.

''I'm going with you..'' Brian spoke and she looked at him with a sigh. There was no way to stop him. She probably got her stubbornness from him.

Dom rested his chin on her shoulder ''I don't plan bringing anyone back. That's why Olivia stays here..''

''I know.'' came Brian's answer at the same time when his sister snapped ''You aint leaving me here.''

Her eyes looked out of the garage, seeing Mia coming back from the store. ''Big bro..'' she sighed and nodded towards the woman, making him to leave them both behind.

* * *

Mia looked at her brother sadly and tried to smile ''How to say goodbye to your own brother?''

''You don't..'' he whispered to him. He pulled her into a long hug, promising to be okay. Once he pulled away and Brianna walked over to her, he turned to his car.

Both women looked at each other ''Mia.. if anything happens..''

''Don't..''

''Listen.. If anything happens to me.. watch over Marquell, okay..'' she cut in and handed her some paper. ''I took the liberty to copy your signature just in case I need it.. and you're my son's legal guardian if anything happens to me. My boys will help you with everything you need..'' she smiled slightly and pushed away the annoying curl that managed to get out of her pony tail.

The woman took the papers and hugged her tightly ''Everything will be okay.''

''Don't lie, Mia..'' she whispered back and pulled away, turning to her car. She was stopped By dom, who pulled her into a long and passionate kiss, slipping something into her jeans pockets, before turning back to his car. All three of them, Dom and both O'Connor siblings, sat into their cars and rove away from fort.

* * *

Brianna had her back on Dom and Gisele who were talking something about finding Braga. The small wind made her hair to fly, even if it was in pony tail. Her mind was running in thousands of directions as she slowly turned around as the woman kissed his cheek. ''Hey, keep it inside until we see Braga..'' Brian whispered and pulled her back.

''She.. just.. and he.. ugh.. fine!'' her voice almost cracked, but somehow, she managed to hide it from Brian. Who could actually detect every little changing in her mood or voice, even if they didn't have the perfect brother and sister relationship.

Brian looked into the distance as his sister sat into her car ''This is where my jurisdiction ends.''

''And this is where mine begins.'' Dom replied, showing the folded piece of paper. Brianna took off before them and headed into the small city.

* * *

Brianna leaned against the cool wall of the church, as Dom pointed his gun at Braga. ''You're going to arrest me? At here?'' the man questioned and she snorted.

''Nah, we aint so easy..'' she chuckled and stepped closer to her brother.

''We want more.'' he finished with a smirk.

''You can't buy out from this one.'' Dom had his own reply.

''You and me..'' Braga started with a small smile. ''You and me aren't so different. You no hero.'' he finished.

Dom prepared his gun as the man closed his eyes. ''Braga, he is a hero to one little boy and that is enough for a person.'' Brianna smiled slightly, her arms crossed on her chest, but she was ready to fight, because her gut told her to.

''She's right.. and that's why you're going across the border. I have a son and I'm his hero, that's enough for me.'' Dom spoke, stepping away enough so Brian could cuff Braga. ''But Fenix is mine..'' he mentioned as the man pulled the criminal up.

''Got it.'' he nodded back to him. He looked towards his sister, who only shrugged her shoulders, dropping her arms to her sides. She stepped closer to Dom and pulled her into a quick, but demanding kiss. ''Come on, she's my sister!'' Brian groaned and turned his head away.

''Be careful..'' she whispered to the man and turned to her brother. ''You loose Braga and I will personally kill you.'' she warned him, but broke the distance with a sisterly hug. ''Be careful, okay.. Mia would kill me if anything would happen to you or Dom.''

''_You _be careful.'' he warned her and kissed her forehead, before she turned to leave to her car. With a loud sigh, she rested her head against the headrest and took in deep breaths before she started her car. Hearing a loud knock on her car's roof, she got the signal and pressed down on the gas, taking off with a cloud of dust.

Racing through the streets, she could see three cars behind her. With a sudden turn, she drove into another street and so on and on, until she couldn't see any cars behind her. Taking her chances, she turned her car out of the town, towards the deserted area. Somewhere in the distance, a large cloud of dust was up and a smirk appeared on her lips as she pressed a button on her steering wheel, which sent NOS into the engine, making the car to go faster.

She followed her brothers car, which followed Dom's. It seemed quite funny to her, by some unknown reason. ''Get out of here, Olivia!'' the mans voice came through her radio.

She took it from the passenger's seat and snapped ''Forget it Dom!''

''You're stubborn as hell..'' he snapped back.

''Blame Brian!'' was her answer before she threw it back where it was, adding even more speed when they suddenly were in some mountain, racing though the old mining tunnels. Soon enough a fight started, who was following who. Fenix followed Brian, Brianna Dom and Dom Brian. Then the positions changed and again and again.

It made her head spin in confusion, but she shrugged it of, holding her gaze on the car in front of her. Suddenly Brian's car flew through the cave's wall, out into the opening. Briana pressed on the gas, following Fenix who stopped near her brothers car, which was on the roof. She hit the breaks with all her force, stopping her car few meters away from theirs.

After grabbing her gun, she stepped out ''Don't you even think about it, asshole.'' She quickly walked over to him, holding her gun at his head. ''You killed Letty and you have to pay for that..'' she hissed and removed the safety.

Fenix smirked and grabbed her hand, twisting it behind her back, making her to drop the gun. He then grabbed her hair and slammed her head against the hood of his car, making the blood to run from her forehead like a waterfall. She didn't lose consciousness, but she did feel dizzy as she fell on the dusty ground, groaning in pain.

The man pulled Braga out of her brothers car, helping him to lean against his own car. Brianna's eyes looked how her injured brother got out of the car and she almost cried. Fenix walked closer with her gun, kicking her brother into his face with his own foot. ''BRIAN!'' she screamed and pushed herself on her knees, supporting her body with her hands.

He aimed the gun at Brian, who was kicked on the ground. She acted by her instincts and threw herself on top of her brother, to shield him from the bullet that was coming. It pierced through her left side from the back and she pressed her lips together in pain. Somewhere in the distance, she heard the sound of a roaring Charger as it raced towards them.

Brianna rolled herself off of her brother, who reached out in pain, grabbing the leg of his sisters shooter. The Charger crashed into him, pressing the man between it and Brian's car. A pleased smirk appeared on Brianna's lips as she saw him die.

''Dom..'' Brian called as he pulled himself to sit and lean against Fenix's car. The man rushed over to the woman, helping her up enough to pull her shirt up and look at the wound. ''How bad is it?'' her brother asked, worried as hell.

''She's been worse..'' Dom chuckled, remembering the night.

''Shut the fuck up or I will kill you, Dom..'' she sighed and felt how he pressed on her wound to stop the bleeding. There were sirens and choppers coming from the distance, which made her heart to beat even faster. ''You know.. my brother probably does put milk and cookies out for Santa.'' she chuckled slightly and leaned against the car.

Brian looked at her and then at the man who helped them ''You got to get out of here.''

''I aint running anymore.'' he replied deeply and she felt hot tears running down her cheeks. She was right. Nothing was going to be alright anymore.

''Can I ask you something?'' Brian breathed heavily.

''Yeah?''

''You know I would've.. I would've won that race if you wouldn't have cheated, right?''

His sister chuckled and winced in pain when Dom pressed a bit more on her wound. ''You hit your head kind of hard, brother..'' she let out a small gasp of pain and soon they all three chuckled and both O'Connor siblings groaned in pain.

''Don't make me laugh..'' the man warned his sister and she smirked, sticking her tongue out. ''Glad to know that you're still that childish..'' he smiled slightly.

''Close your eyes, brother..'' she waved with her hand as she pulled Dom closer, into a passionate kiss, which made her flinch in pain slightly and her tears to run even faster.

* * *

''All rise..'' a voice spoke in the court room and everybody stood up, even those behind the glass. ''Please be seated.''

Mia looked at her brother and sat down, Brian's arm behind her back. She glanced towards Brianna, who had her eyes filled with tears, but refused to let them run freely. Her blonde hair was in a messy bun, leaving few curls around her pale face. She should have been in hospital, but after long fights with the doctors, she just walked out of there when Mia brought her some clothes. Simple jeans, button up shirt and a jacket to match with her heeled boots.

The judge looked at Dom, seriously speaking ''Please rise, Mr. Toretto.'' As the man in orange stood up, Brianna pulled her hands into fists. ''I've listened to the testimony, and taken into special consideration Agent O'Connor's appeal for clemency on behalf of Mr. Toretto... that his actions directly resulted in the apprehension of known drug trafficker, Arturo Braga. However... this judiciary finds that one right does not make up for a lifetime worth of wrongs. And as such, I find that I am forced to level the maximum sentence under California law...''

The judge was stopped by Brianna who slammed her fist against the glass ''This is bullshit and you know that! You're taking a brother away from sister. You're taking a father away from son..'' She could feel ho security man grabbed her arm, but she kicked him with her elbow. This time, two men grabbed her and because of her fresh wounds, she was too weak to fight back as they started to drag her away. ''You're the worst and biggest bullshit I have ever seen. You can't take a father, a brother.. a l..'' she yelled again but before she could finish, the doors were closed.

''Dominic Toretto... you are hereby sentenced to serve 25 years to life at the Lompoc prison system... without the possibility of early parole. This court stands adjourned.'' the judge finally finished when the people were calmed down.

* * *

A prison bus drove down the road in the middle of deserted area. But the bus wasn't alone. Four cars raced after it. Rico and Tego in the last one. Mia in the second one. Brian in the third one, his sisters car. And Brianna.. in the first one. Dom's black beauty.

Both, Mia and Brian, raced pass her and made a sudden turn, racing back to the bus, which made the driver to turn the steering wheel so the bus wouldn't crash. But it was too late. It was unsteady and Brianna hit the breaks, making the bus crash into the trunk of the car, through some miracle barely breaking anything, and flipping over the roof, rolling few times.

With a proud smirk, she stepped out of the car and started walking towards the bus, a silver cross hanging around her neck.


	11. Chapter 11

**Check out the new poll on my page.**

**It's an important question. **

**Thank you!**

* * *

Brianna sat on the small bench on the balcony, which belonged to hers and Dom's motel room. She was wearing only the big t-shirt, which was taken from the man, who was sleeping in their bed. Her fingers were holding the photograph of her son and her team and she sighed, lowering the picture on the bench.

Suddenly, she felt a strong pair of arms wrapping themselves around her upper body. She reached her hands up to get a hold on the hands as she leaned back to the man, who now sat on the bench. He rested his chin on her shoulder after he kissed her temple and cheek.

''I understand the two names of our son, but not Marquell.. I can remember you mentioned him on the phone call when you first came to the fort.. who is he?'' the man spoke calmly as she rested her head against his shoulder with a small sigh. Her eyes stayed on the moon in the sky and she closed her eyes.

* * *

_Six cars raced down the side of the cliff on the road that barely could fit a car. The cars were followed by ten others, where the gunshots came. In the first car, 1969 Fort Mustang, sat a woman who yelled through the hands free device in her ear ''We have to get them off of our heels.. the road gets wider after mile or so.. and I have enough explosives to blow up small part of the cliff to block the road..''_

_''The window is too small..'' the sixth driver spoke into the device. ''There is no chance for us..'' he sighed heavily_

_''Marquell, we have to try..'' Drake snapped at him and turned the wheel so he wouldn't dive off the cliff._

_''We're a family.. we're in this together and we get out together.. no matter how small the fucking window is..'' Nick continued._

_Marquell suddenly hit the brakes ''That's right, we're a family..'' He made the impossible turn, staying on the road and started racing back, towards the cars that were following him._

_''Marquell, get your ass back!'' Marcus yelled to the man as they all stopped._

_''No! Take Brianna and go to the safe house..'' the man yelled back. ''You're the only family I have and I will protect you like you have protected me.. Brianna, take care of the boys.. the team is now yours..'' he continued and hit the button of NOS, driving straight into the first follower, making both cars to explode, so the heavy rocks from upper cliff blocked the way for the other cars._

_''MARQUELL!'' the whole team yelled in unison, but it was too late. He was gone. Forever._

* * *

''He..'' Brianna breathed out heavily as a tear ran down her cheek. ''Was one of us.'' she finished, without saying anything else. He understood that the subject was too painful for her. He had lost Jesse, and that was too painful for him to talk about and because of that, he didn't poke that subject any further. ''I always promised to name my first son after him.. and I had the chance to do so..'' she smiled sadly and looked up to the stars.

He only wrapped his arms around her tighter and kissed her cheek. ''You know.. we could settle down, with Marquell.. have a nice house somewhere warm and quiet. Near the beach..'' he started as he rocked the woman in his arms back and forth. A small smile grew on her lips as she thought about that idea.

''Under the sun, among the nice people..'' she continued with a sigh. ''That sounds nice, almost the perfect dream of every woman.. but not mine. I can not see myself living a calm life.. and I can not escape as I'm bound to this life forever.'' she closed her eyes and yawned heavily.

''You should sleep.. we're safe in Rio.'' he sighed and kissed her temple and let her to fall asleep against his chest.

* * *

Brianna woke up in a bed, stretching her body. Her hand fell on the pillow next to her, feeling a paper under her palm. With frowning, she grabbed it and raised it in front of her eyes.

_Got a call from Vince. _

_Wait for my signal.  
_

_-Dom_

She wanted to push the letter down the writers throat, but she managed to keep her anger in and push herself up. She scratched the back of her head before she rose to take the shower and later dress into shorts and Dom's t-shirt. She pulled on her converse, braided her hair to the side and packed their things before she left with her keys.

After checking out of the motel, her legs took her to her car, which was surrounded by kids from the streets of Rio. After a small conversation with the kids, she finally threw her bag on the back seat and sat on the driver's seat, bringing the roaring engine to life and taking off with the kids following the car as long as they managed to run.

She drove into the nicer part of Rio, stopping right in front of the pharmacy. After killing the engine, she stepped out and put on her glasses, walking into the store and looking around. She knew what she was looking for and she already was ninety-nine percent sure about the answer, but there was this one percent that bugged her and made her to walk to the counter.

''Hello, I would like to buy a pregnancy test.'' she finally smiled to the lady behind the counter, who jumped from her seat to look for the test. When she was back, Brianna gave her the money that was needed and left with the test, her heart beating faster than before.

* * *

On the next day, Brianna heard her phone buzzing on the drivers seat and she took it, opening the text with coordinates. With lips in a thin line, she left her car in an alley, giving enough money for a family to guard it. Then she turned on her way with walking, thinking about every way in the world to kill Dom.

Once she stepped into the abandoned warehouse, she could notice her brother, Mia and the man who she was going to kill. '' ''Wait for my signal.''? What the actual fuck, Dom? What am I? Some dog?'' she yelled at the man who suddenly turned around, stepping few steps back. Brian chuckled lightly, earning a slap from Mia. ''Thank you.'' his sister turned to the woman.

''Brianna, calm down.. I had to go..'' Dom took his courage together and stepped closer.

She slapped his hand away as he reached out to take hers. ''I am not some.. dog or a mindless soldier.. or some shit like that. You can't just leave one morning and ask.. no.. tell me to wait for your signal.'' the woman yelled at him, making it hard for Brian to keep his laughter inside.

''Look, Brianna.. I understand that you're angry but can we focus on this..'' Mia stepped closer and motioned towards some chip on the computer.

''This.. is not over. You're on dry land, mister Toretto..'' the blonde woman hissed and walked towards the dark-haired one and hugged her. ''It's good to see you..'' She then turned to her brother. ''I believe that I should actually slap the back of your head..'' her lips twitched up as she saw his pale face. ''Oh, come here..'' she laughed and pulled him into a hug.

''Okay, enough with the hugs.. let's turn to the chip.'' the man laughed as he pulled away from his sister. He connected the chip with the computer and waited.

''What do you think?'' Mia asked quietly.

''It's definitely custom made..'' Brianna crossed her arms over her chest. She then pointed to the screen ''Look at all those side menus for data entry..''

Brian pressed on the touch screen ''Let's check this one..'' A list started running on the screen as they all looked at it. ''Look at that..'' the blonde man spoke.

''Same building. Same order. Every week.'' Brianna continued and leaned closer.

Dom nodded with her ''It's a delivery schedule.''

Mia pressed on the button at the top corner ''What's that? Drugs?'' A list popped up on the screen.

''No, Mia..'' the blonde woman sighed and looked at her brother. ''That's a dealer pack. Ya know.. most dealers weight their money because they're too lazy to count it. That's forty-nine kilo.. Forty nine kilo is a million in twenties.'' she explained to the woman and placed her hands on her hips.

''You say that each one of these shipments is worth of ten million dollars?'' her friend turned her eyes on Brian.

''Yeah..'' the man nodded.

''Soo... that would make hundred million in cash houses.'' Brianna tilted her head to the side, making the math in her head. She suddenly heard something outside as the others spoke. With quiet and slow steps she walked closer to the door nd pressed her ear against it. ''Huys.. shhhh...'' she turned around with a whisper. ''We have to get out of here..'' she mouthed and pointed at the door.

Brian quickly removed the chip and they walked over to the window as fast as they could. He helped his sister and girlfriend out of the window and followed as Dom stayed behind to give them a chance. ''I'm not leaving with that dick head.'' his sister protested as he pushed her to run. there was no other choice for her at that moment, she had to escape. Her brother made her to do that.

They ran down the alleys between the houses and down the stone stair until she noticed two masked men running towards them. She kicked the gate door open with her leg, knocking them down. Her brother rushed forward and hit the man who stayed on his legs in the face, hitting his face against the wall of the house in front of them.

''Come on!'' Brianna grabbed the hand of the dark-haired woman, pulling her to run after her, Brian following them. They ran through the alleys which didn't seem to end. At one point, there was a rain of bullets, which they shrugged of as they ran up the stair on the roof top of a house. Breathing heavily they continued with running, Brianna pulling her friend with her from time to time.

Her brother followed them as they jumped off from one of the houses, on the lower one and continued with their escaping. ''Stop!'' she suddenly yelled as their escaping way ended at the edge of the house, which had a garage under it. The roof of the garage wasn't secure and it seemed like it was going to collapse.

''Just jump!'' Brian groaned and pushed the two women to jump, following them, crashing through the roof.

* * *

The Toretto siblings and O'Connor siblings stepped out of the sewerage. Dom spoke seriously ''They'll be looking for the four of us together now. We need to split up. You, Mia and Olivia head south, I lead them away..''

Both women glared at him and the blonde one stepped closer ''No.. No way in hell..''

Brian looked at his sister and his girlfriend ''Dom's right.. we got lucky this time.. what happens next time? We have no choice but to split up..''

He was cut off by Mia ''I'm pregnant..'' She then looked at her brother ''I already lost my family once. I'm not going to do that again.''

Brian stepped closer to her and pulled her towards him ''Are you kidding me?''

''No.'' she smiled happily before the kiss and long hug.

After he pulled away, he looked down at her ''I'm not going anywhere, okay?''

Mia then turned to her brother, stepping closer ''Dom? Promise me that we stick together..'' She looked at him with pleading eyes as Brian held his arm over her shoulders.

The man turned to them with a smile ''I promise.'' He then stepped into the group hug with a wide grin ''Our family just got bigger..'' He slowly pulled away from them and looked at the woman who stood few steps away from them. ''Come here..'' he motioned with his hand but she didn't move. She only raised her hand on her stomach with a small and warm smile.

''Guess who's going to be a daddy again..'' she smirked at the man, who felt his face dropping in shock.

''Are you fucking joking now? You're pregnant..'' he took a step closer before she nodded and he grabbed her waist to pull her into a strong hug. ''We're going to have another baby..'' he whispered into her hair and kissed her temple, hugging her tightly.


	12. Chapter 12

The two pairs of siblings looked down at the fresh mornings Rio. ''Alright. So what do we have?'' Brianna spoke and leaned against Dom, who held his arms around her waist, hands on her stomach.

''First, we need a chameleon. Some one who can blend in... anywhere.'' he spoke as he rubbed his left thumb on the stomach, through the thin fabric of her white top.

''Yeah, I got that one.'' she smirked and rested her head against his shoulder.

''What else?'' Mia questioned with a smile.

Her brother turned to her ''A fast talker. Some one who could bullshit out of everywhere..''

Brian smirked ''I've got that.''

''Romey boy?'' his sister raised her brows as he nodded. ''Shit, I thought that he was mad at you..'' she chuckled slightly.

''We pulled a job together..'' the man beamed back and she laughed.

''Reyes has a lot of surveillance..'' Mia looked down at her feet as she was thinking.

''And I got that one too..'' her friend smiled brightly. ''What? I have my connections all over the world.'' she shrugged at the questioning looks.

Dom kissed her temple ''With that surveillance, Reyes is going to have walls.. we need guys who are going to punch through those walls.''

''What else?'' his sister asked and looked up.

''Weapons and equipment.'' the woman in his arms nodded slightly. ''Someone who isn't afraid to throw down..''

''Yeah.. what else?'' her brother asked, raising his brows.

''What's the most important.. we're going to need two precision drivers. Guys who never crack under the pressure, guys who never lose.'' Dom spoke and planted a kiss on the womans temple, who was in his arms, smiling slightly.

Brian chuckled ''You know we got that..''

* * *

Dom spoke loudly as they walked towards the men and woman in an abandoned warehouse ''I see you've all met.'''

''Han! Romy boy!'' Brianna squealed and ripped herself free, running to the asian man. She hugged him tightly before she turned to the black guy who laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waist. ''Asshole..'' she laughed slightly.

''Still a bitch, I see..'' the man smirked as they pulled apart.

''Yeah, shit happens..'' she spreaded her arms and laughed, hugging Han once again. ''How are you, Oil Face?'' she chuckled and pulled away from him.

''A lot better than before, Drifter..'' he smiled back and they hit their fists together. ''It's good to see you..'' he smiled and pulled her into a one arm hug.

Dom cleared his throat. ''Oh.. Dom this is Han, we ran together few years ago. Han, this is Dom my boyfriend and the father of my son..'' she smirked and pulled away from the Asian guy.

''Dom and I are old friends..'' the man spoke and poked her stomach. ''Since when are you a mother?'' he popped a gummy bear into his mouth.

''Uh.. since I kind of faked my death.. nine months later..'' she rubbed the back of her neck.

''You're a Mama! Well that shit just got nasty.. Mama O'Connor in the house..'' Roman teased the woman and poked her stomach, which earned a slap against his hand.

She then heard another familiar voice ''Don't I get a hug, Mama O'Connor?''

''Tej Parker.. come here!'' she opened her arms for her and he picked her up, spinning her around as they laughed. ''So how are you?'' her eyes shined as he spoke with a smirk.

''Psh, same old, same old..'' he chuckled and poked his stomach. ''So, a Mama, huh?'' he raised his brows and she rolled her eyes, turning her back on him.

''So, Drifter.. what's this all about?'' Han popped another bear into his mouth.

''Yeah, why did you drag us across the world?'' Tej questioned, throwing his arm around her shoulders.

Dom pulled the woman away from him ''Because we got a job.'' They all looked at each other and Mia guided them to the table, which was set up for them.

''Alright, the targets name is Hernan Reyes. And he runs the business..'' Brianna spoke as they stopped at the table. ''He's never been busted and he doesn't leave a paper trail..''

''No papers means no banks. No banks means cash houses.'' Gisele spoke and the blonde woman felt how the hairs on the back of her head rose as she squeezed the edge of the table hard.

''He has his damn hiding places all over the city..'' Brianna continued as her brother opened the map. ''There are ten of them..''

Dom placed his arm around her waist ''And we're going to hit them all.''

''All of them? Tej raised his brows, surprised as hell.

''All of them.''

Roman rubbed his hands together ''Sounds crazy. Bring us to a whole another country, so we could rob the dude who runs it? I thought that this was business. Sounds personal to me. Is that what this is? I've got love for you all, especially Brianna, but personal aint good business.. I can't do this one..''

''Romey boy..'' Brianna smirked as she leaned into the man who was holding her. ''We are talking about a hundred million dollars..''

''You said what, Bri-Bri? A hunda.. hunda.. See sometime I be over thinking, Bri-Bri..'' the man turned around and walked back, making two O'Connor siblings to smile at each other.

''A hundred million dollars.. yeah.. and everything we take..'' the woman spoke with a smirk.

''We split evenly..'' Dom finished for her and rubbed his thumb over her stomach once again.

Tej raised his brows ''So a eleven.. ten million a pice? I'm down..''

''I'm in..'' ''Eleven million? Sounds like a whole lot of vaginal activity to me.''

Brianna bit her bottom lip ''We can't hit all ten houses.. we just can't.''

''As soon as we hit the first one, they're going to do everything to protect the rest..'' Han explained her statement and smirked at her. She smiled back with eyes shining in excitement.

Dom only grinned ''Exactly.''

* * *

Brianna smiled at Mia as they talked about the names of their children. She jumped a bit when her phone started ringing. ''Talk to me..'' she spoke into the phone as she answered to the call. The dark-haired woman raised her brows as the blonde one nearly snapped into the phone ''What to ya mean into a cop nest? Huh? Ah.. fine.. fine.. I'll get the blueprints..''

When she ended the call, she only shrugged at Mia, disappearing to the part of the warehouse where her car was waiting. She changed her clothing into more.. revealing ones. Black shorts, red top and heels. As she sat into the car, she mumbled to herself ''You get the blueprints.. Easy for him to say.. fuck you Brian..''

Her eyes were on the road as she drove through the city, looking for the police station. One of her hands was looking for a box under her cars drivers seat. She placed it on the seat when she found it and opened it, revealing a gun and a leather covers. She picked the covers and opened it. There was an ID card with her picture and big blue letters. _FBI._

''I hate my life..'' she groaned as she killed the engine and stepped out, walking towards the station. Her eyes were looking around, looking for an easy target.

''Excuse me Miss, but can I help you?'' a man's voice made her to turn around with a bright and flashy smile.

''Yes.. Uh.. my superiors insist that I bring them the best blueprints of this station.'' she opened the ID and winked at him. ''Could you help me, please?'' she then pushed her bottom lip forward and made puppy dog eyes.

The man looked at the ID and then scratched the back of his head ''Well.. okay.. Wait here, Agent O'Connor.''

* * *

Brianna smirked as she walked towards the team around the table. ''Easy one, Darling..'' she pressed a kiss on Dom's lips as she reached the roll of blueprints over the table, towards the man's sister. The woman took it and opened it with a roll of her eyes.

''This is where he's keeping the money.. the evidence room.'' Brian pointed on the small square which was supposed to be a room for evidence. His sister pulled away from the man who held his arm around her waist with a smirk.

Tej started with his own rambling, but Han cut him off ''You know police stations are designed to keep people in, not out.''

''Well, Oil Face.. this is a secret mission.. we'll be in and out before they know a shit about it.'' Brianna chuckled slightly and rested her head against Dom's shoulder. ''But we would need eyes in that damn shit room..'' she then pointed at the prints.

Roman rested his chin on his hand as he mumbled something ''... that's crazy..'' There was a silence for a second before he motioned at the prints with his finger. ''Who's supposed to do all that?''Every single pair of eyes were on him. ''What do you mean? Why me?''

''Cause you got the biggest mouth.'' both O'Connor siblings spoke in unison and the woman chuckled.

''That is for damn sure.'' Tej agreed with them as he nodded, still looking at the prints.


	13. Chapter 13

Brianna looked around and pulled her hair up into a bun, making slow and quiet steps. The team was sleeping and she probably had one chance to go without them knowing it. Her breathing was even, but she felt like her heart was jumping out of her chest.

Suddenly she felt strong arms on her hips and she squeaked, turning around with a raised fist. Ready to punch the person who touched her. The fist was caught pretty fast and when the small light bulb lit up, she looked into the eyes of Dom, like always. ''Going some where?'' the man questioned deeply and she gulped.

''Getting some fresh air? Why are you up?'' she tried to look like nothing was wrong.

''When I turned around, you weren't there.. so I came looking for you..'' he nodded back to the woman, crossing his arms on his chest. ''Where are you really going?'' he then tilted his head to the side with raised brows.

''Look, Dom.. I'm a big girl and I don't need to tell you absolutely everything..'' she snapped and placed her hands on her hips.

''You're carrying my baby.. I need to know that you're safe.. that nothing will happen to you or the baby..'' the man stepped closer and placed his hand on her stomach.

The woman pulled away and fixed her black top, turning her back on him ''I'm coming back soon..'' WIth that, she walked away, without even looking back. She was too afraid to see his face or her tears to run. There was a fifty-fifty chance for her to return or never ever see him again.

* * *

Ian Shaw leaned against his car and looked at the shadows, where a woman stepped out. She had cried, he could see that from the lines on her cheeks or the little traces of mascara under her eyes. ''What do you want?`'' she hissed slowly and crossed her arms on her chest, stepping closer.

''Hello to you too, darling..'' he rolled his eyes and pushed himself away from the car. ''How's it going? Running on both sides?'' he raised his brows and leaned closer to the woman.

''I'm not running for Hobbs anymore and you know that..'' she snapped and he chuckled.

''I know.. I just wished to see your reaction..'' his smile grew bigger. ''I heard that some one is pregnant..''

Her breath got stuck in her throat as she followed his every move with her eyes. The man took a step closer and placed his hand on her stomach like he had some kind of powers to see the growing baby in her stomach. ''Don't you dare to do something that could hurt my baby..'' her hand pulled his away.

He suddenly grabbed her hair and pulled her closer to him ''I own you, and you know that. You made a deal with me and I own you now.. so I own your children too..''

''You can't own me. I'm a living person.. and soon.. soon you'll make a mistake that will set me free from the worst deal I have ever made.'' Brianna hissed back, voice cold as ice. ''Ian, you will fall..'' she added and pulled her hair free, fixing her bun. With a chin raised high, she turned her back on him and started to walk away.

''If I go down, Brianna, I will bring down you with me.. just one more question, Brianna..''

''What?''

''Do you love _him?_''

''With everything in my heart..''

* * *

''Hey, where the hell did you go? Dom lost his mind..'' Brian walked over to his sister who just stepped into the view of the team. ''Fuck, he snaps and yells at everybody.. go calm him down..'' he ran his fingers through his hair and she sighed with a nod, pulling her hair free.

She slowly made her way over to the man under his cars hood. ''I heard you lost your mind..'' she spoke casually like nothing was wrong. The woman could see how he tensed and slowly looked out from the hood. His eyes were checking every part of her, looking for injuries. ''I'm fine, Dom.. you have to learn to trust me..'' she sighed and stepped closer.

His hand was reached out and he placed it on her hip, pulling the woman closer to him. He slowly lowered his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes ''I don't want to lose you again, Olivia..''

Brianna wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest ''You won't..''

''How can I be sure.. if you just walk away?''

She pulled away from him, enough to look up into his eyes. Slowly her hands made their way to his cheeks and pulled him closer to her lips ''I will always stay by your side, Dom.. I.. uh.. I love you..''

He suddenly pulled away and glared down at her. ''You're lying..''

''I'm what? No!'' she snapped back and pulled her hands into fists. ''Are you seriously fucking kidding me? You think that it's a joke? That I'm not telling the truth? Well fuck you then..'' her body was turned around on her heel and she started to walk away, but he stopped her by grabbing her shoulders. ''Don't fucking touch me..'' she nearly screamed at him.

''Hey, dude.. let her go..'' Roman stepped forward, placing his bottle of beer down. Both men glared at each other, blowing heads up in their mind. ''Brianna..'' the dark-skinned man finally turned her eyes on the woman who pulled herself free and walked into his open arms. ''Hey, it's okay, Mama O'Connor..''

''What did you do to her?'' Brian stepped away from Mia who walked over to her friend, pulling her into her own hug, away from the man. ''What the fuck did you do to my sister?'' he then snapped in a very icy tone, punching him with his fist. ''Tell me!'' he screamed, sending punches towards him.

''Brian stop! Stop! Romey, get him away.. they'll kill each other..'' Brianna screamed as Mia tried to hold her back. All the men ran over to the fighting ones, separating them so they couldn't have the chance to hit each other. ''I'm fine, Brian.. really.. I was just stupid, okay...'' she sighed and turned away, walking over to her car.

Mia rushed over to her ''Wait, where are you going?''

''I have places here.. friends to go..'' she smiled and wiped off her tears. ''I just need to get out of here..''

''Be safe, okay..'' the other woman smiled and hugged her. ''Come back soon..''

''I will.. I promise..''

* * *

''Dom, what did you do?'' Mia walked over to her brother who was sitting on the floor, resting his head against the wall and holding the bottle of beer in his hands.

He looked up to her and lowered his eyes down to the bottle ''She told me that she loves me.. I didn't believe her..''

''Oh shit.. Dom.. you screwed up big time.. every fucking person around you two could see that she loves you.. before she even admitted it to herself.'' the woman groaned and ran her fingers through her hair.

''I was shocked, scared and confused.. I'm losing her, Mia.. She doesn't talk about what's bothering her.. she doesn't explain or tell anything about her little trips..''

''She's a woman, Dom.. you can't expect her to say everything.. and she has a past.. enemies.. family..'' she sat down next to him. ''I can't een imagine.. what would happen when she told everything..''

''But I'm here.. for her..''

''Are you? You practically laughed at her when she confessed her feelings..'' his sister stood up and crossed her arms on her chest. ''There's a lot you have to think about.. and when you decide what you feel.. let me know.. because getting her back is the hardest thing you'll ever do.. she's here.. she is.. but how long can she manage to stay and smile?''

* * *

The next morning, a car pulled up in the warehouse, making the team to look at her. Brianna stepped out, wearing a simple yellow summer dress and black heels, her hair in a pony tail and minimal make up on her face. She looked fresh and glowing, yet her eyes held pain and tiredness. She slowly made her way over to the team and smiled.

''How are you doing?'' Mia looked at her and tilted her head to the side.

''Like shit.. you?'' the other woman smiled back and they both chuckled slightly. ''Hey? Where are my guys?'' she then raised her brows, looking for Tej, Roman and Brian.

''They're out..''

''Out where?''

''Police station..''

And then, there was silence. Until Brianna's lips formed an 'o' and she tapped on the table ''I'm going to kill those little pieces of shit..'' Her face was calm like she was talking about the weather.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the jumping.. It's kind of night and my brain is working like an idiot.**

* * *

Brianna bit into her lower lip and watched at the screens, where the cars where the cars were racing one after one. The cameras were placed around the warehouse like they were in police station. And in some second, the camera still caught the car. She soon slammed her hand down on the table and turned away.

''Mamma is rather moody lately..'' Roman pointed out to Tej who shrugged.

''Hormones, I guess..'' was his answer before they started chuckling and earned slaps from the woman. ''Sorry, Brianna..'' he mumbled and rubbed the back of his head. He looked at the woman who smiled slightly, but he could see that she was struggling with her emotions. He wasn't surprised. Telling some one that you love him/ her and get a laugh back.

''Hey, Drifter.. care for a Drift?'' Han walked up to them and threw his protective arm around her shoulder.

''How do you two know each other?'' Giselle spoke and looked at them, brows raised.

''Well it all starts when I found her near the death..'' Han started but the woman next to her slapped his arm. ''Okay, I was the one who was near the death..'' he groaned and she smiled at him. ''She saved my ass and took me in for a month or two. I teached her how to drift, she showed me the art of true mechanic.. she's a family.''

''Oh, you softy, Oil Face.'' the woman giggled and looked at him. ''But I won't drift with you, not today.. I want a real race..''

* * *

The race scene was crazy, filled with people dancing and drinking. Brianna leaned against her car, next to Brian who smiled. They both were happy at that moment, even when she was hurting inside. Her eyes were drifting to Dom from time to time, but Han or her brother managed to always pull her thoughts off of him.

That until Hobbs and his followers arrived. ''Hey, Toretto!'' the man made every body to turn their gazes at him. Brianna tensed as she saw him and gulped, looking away. ''You're under arrest.''

''I don't feel like I'm under arrest.'' the man gave him a reply and turned to his friend. ''How about you, Brian?''

''No, not a bit. Not even a little bit.'' the man smirked and turned to his brother. ''How about you, Brianna?''

''I know how it feels and this not that feeling..'' she finally stepped into the view of Luke Hobbs who glared at her at the same time as he was surprised to see her.

''Oh just give it a minute, it will sink in.''

''We didn't kill those feds. That was Reyes.'' Brian snapped at him and he turned his gaze on him.

''I don't give a shit. I'm just here to bring two assholes whose names hit my desk.''

''Yeah, that sounds like a real hero.''

Hobbs chuckled darkly ''That's funny. From a guy who took the oath of a cop, then went against everything it stood for, for some wannabe tough guy prick who beat a man half to death with a socket wrench. Oh, or are we going to start on your sister, who turned her back on the badge in her car..'' The woman tensed as she felt the gazes of the team on her. Hobbs then turned to Dom ''Yeah, real tough. You turn around and put your hands behind your back.''

''I don't think so..'' Brianna stepped closer to the man, struggling free from the grip of her brother.

''Your mistake is thinking you have a goddamn choice, girl!'' the man snapped back and his team pulled out their guns.

''I get it. He's an asshole!'' the woman snapped and pointed her thumb over her shoulder, towards Dom. ''I know it better than anyone.. but you're threatening my family here.. the father of my child.. and my unborn one.. so back off, Hobbs or I'll make you to beg for mercy that I won't give to you..'' withe every wordy dripping in venom, she stepped closer.

Dom stepped next to her ''And your mistake? Thinking that you can threaten her.. Thinking you're in America. You're a long way from home.''

The woman smirked and spreaded her arms out ''This is Brazil!'' The people around them pointed their guns at the cop team. ''You don't mess with my family, Hobbs.. I made a mistake when I came to you, in search of a help.. but no.. you're only a shit loads of bullshit. You lied when you told that you could help me.. no one could help me.. he owns me and you know that.''

One of the men stepped next to the cop ''Come on boss, another day.''

''Yeah, Hobbs.. and then I will rip you into pieces..'' she smirked at the man who was glaring at her. ''I nearly lost my team because of you.. I ain't gonna do that again.''

''I see you soon.. and you too Toretto.'' he finally spoke.

''Looking forward to it, Hobsy..'' her grin was growing wider with every second and she crossed her arms on her chest.

She nearly started to laugh her head off when she saw the cop team leaving.

* * *

Brianna was working on her car, away from the others who were having fun. ''Hey, I heard that you're a Mamma..'' Vince stepped closer to her with a bottle of beer.

''Yeah, you heard right..'' the woman sighed and wiped her hands clean from the oil.

''What's wrong?''

''Being away from Marquell, my son.. and.. I told Dom that I love him.. he only took it as a joke.'' she bit her lip and closed the hood of the car. Her eyes were turned on Dom, who was laughing with the others, hugging Mia and Brian. ''I.. need to get out.. sorry Vincey..'' she suddenly squeaked and turned away, walking up the stairs and on the balcony of the warehouse.

Her hands were gripping the railing as she leaned forward, fighting with her tears. He suddenly heard the familiar deep voice ''When I was just a kid, I once asked from my dad.. how would I know that I love some one so deeply like he loved my mom.'' The man walked next to her and leaned against the railing. ''He told me the wisest words.. ''You'll just know.'' I didn't understand him at the moment.. but I do now.'' he reached is hand out to take Brianna's.

''And how is that so suddenly?'' she snapped coldly, refusing to look up.

He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head ''I know that I want to be next to you every second of your life.. I know that I want to raise Marquell with you and our next child.. I know that I want to have more kids.. a bigger family.. with _you. _Only you. You are the one who I want to get old with and complain how the younger ones don't know how to race properly..''

The woman chuckled slightly as a tear ran over her cheek. ''It sounds like you're proposing..'' she whispered and her eyes twinkled.

He pulled something out of his jeans pocket ''I carry this with me.. my mom gave it to me as I promised to give it to the woman who I would never ever turn my back on..'' He pushed a silver ring around her left hands ring finger. It held a small diamond in the middle and there were engravings of flowers and ornaments.

Her face turned serious as she looked up ''If you're joking..''

''I'm not..'' he cut in and she was silent, looking down at the ring. ''So..'' he dragged out after few minutes and she looked up with devilish smile.

''I will make your life a living hell for the rest of your days..'' she chuckled and stood on her tippy toes, kissing him passionately.

''And I will enjoy every second of it..''

* * *

The next day when everybody were getting ready for their 'big day'.. Brianna walked out of the small room which had a bed that couldn't actually be called a bed. Dom was following her, holding her hand as she smiled. ''Finally.. you two made up.'' Mia cheered as she saw them, both smiling at each other.

''Yo, everybody..'' the blonde woman called, gathering them around them. ''We have big new.. and I mean BIG news..'' she grinned widely as the man behind her wrapped his arms around her waist. ''Okay.. I actually have a question.. Guess who's getting married..''

There was silence until Mia started squealing and jumping up and down like an idiot. ''What's wrong with her? It can't be hormones.. can it?''' Brian looked at her, worried a little bit.

''You're an idiot.. I'm so happy for you two..'' the woman smiled and ran over to her brother and friend, hugging them.

Brian's eyes fell on the left hand of his sister and his eyes widened when he saw the ring. ''You got to be kidding.. tell me that you're kidding.. I told you Brianna that you won't get married until I'm dead.. no.. even the you won't..'' The man tried to be serious, but joined in with the group hug, laughing.

Suddenly a truck kind of car appeared, crashing into Dom's 70 Charger. The man glared over to the crashed car, pulling away from the group. Before anyone could react, Brianna pulled herself free and walked over to the man who just stepped out ''Big mistake.'' She hit the man, but he was faster and grabbed her arm and hit her down on the floor, lip bleeding furiously.

''Even bigger mistake.'' Dom snapped and attacked the man. Mia rushed over to her friend and helped her up, supporting her weight.

''Dom! Dom..'' the blonde woman squeaked looking for her fiancé. ''Oh God..'' she whispered and spit out the blood in her mouth, trying to rush over to three fighting men. Han, who was quite close to the two women, grabbed her waist and lifted her up from the ground, pulling her away to the others.

The woman fought with every small part of her body that had strength, but she was too shocked and soon fell into sobs against his chest. Until Hobbs and Dom crashed through some window. Seeing her love hurt like this, she found new energy and ripped herself free. ''Stop! Please! Just stop! Please!'' she screamed, trying to step between them, but she couldn't risk with her baby. The instincts of a mother were too strong.

They switched their positions quickly and soon, Dom was on top of Hobbs, beating the shit out of the man. Suddenly he grabbed something that she didn't really pay attention, because she ran towards him, tripping and falling on her knees. She grabbed his arm ''Dom!'' The man breathed heavily as he looked down at her. ''Please..'' she whispered. ''It's over.''

The man lowered the tool in his hand and she helped him up, her knees bleeding from the glass she fell on. He took her face between his hand and ran his thumb over her lower lip. ''I'm okay.. I'm okay..'' she repeated in a whisper, gulping and looking at him with tears in her eyes, her hands on his. ''I love you..'' she tried to smile, but failed.


End file.
